Le Temps de la Révolution
by Lena Zeinyom
Summary: Neville aurait détruit Voldemort, pas Harry. Cependant, les idées du mage noir persistent et pourrissent la société magique. C'est sans compter l'intervention d'une simple Cracmole, Arabella Figg, qui ne supporte plus ce monde hypocrite et malsain.
1. Introduction

**Note de l'auteur**

Je sais, je ne devrais pas commencer une nouvelle histoire alors que ma saga en est encore au tome 1, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu résister. Cette histoire me trotte en tête sans discontinuer depuis deux jours. (J'ai d'autres projets, mais ils m'envahissent moins l'esprit que celui-ci ^^) Contrairement à _La coupe du monde de Quidditch_, cette histoire ne respecte pas le canon de JKR, ni les personnages originaux. Je n'ai pas autant développé le monde et les théories magiques que dans la saga et je n'ai pas non plus de plan détaillé, même si je sais ce que je veux et où je veux aller.

Il s'agit d'une histoire en un seul bloc (pas de tomes, comme dans la saga) et je pense que vous pouvez en attendre une quarantaine de chapitres (à vue de nez). Je n'ai pas non plus prévu de rythme de publication précis. J'espère que vous vous amuserez, cependant, et que l'histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Résumé **

Harry Potter ne semble pas être le Survivant. C'est Neville Londubat qui aurait mis un terme définitif à l'existence de Voldemort. Cependant, les idées du mage noir persistent et continuent à pourrir la société magique anglaise. C'est sans compter l'intervention d'une simple Cracmole, Arabella Figg, qui ne supporte plus ce monde hypocrite et perverti.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

_Le 1__er__ novembre 1980_

Deux silhouettes se pressaient dans la sombre rue de Wisteria Walk, au milieu de la nuit. Leur allure étrange aurait pu éveiller la méfiance des habitants, mais ces derniers étaient profondément endormis et n'avaient pas la moindre idée des évènements majeurs qui s'étaient produits quelques heures plus tôt.

- M'avez-vous bien compris, Arabella ? Il est impératif que l'enfant soit ignorant du monde magique, au moins jusqu'à ses onze ans.

Arabella Figg, une femme à l'esprit vif et à la quarantaine bien sonnée, se pressait derrière Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde magique. C'était du moins ce que la plupart des sorciers pensaient de lui. Arabella pensait différemment, tout comme elle était différente. En tant que Cracmole, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie - ou presque pas - et les sorciers la méprisaient pour cela. Albus Dumbledore également, mais il le cachait mieux que la plupart des gens.

- J'ai bien compris, directeur, affirma la femme d'une voix qui suintait l'humilité.

Une humilité feinte, certes, mais nécessaire pour conserver les bonnes grâces du vieil homme avide de pouvoir et de puissance.

Le grand sorcier s'arrêta bientôt devant une maison et se tourna vers elle. Elle planta son regard dans le sien en prenant soin d'ouvrir grand ses yeux de biche. Elle semblait à la fois effrayée et admirative, devant le directeur de Poudlard. Et s'il s'agissait d'une façade, l'homme ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Qui se souciait de l'avis d'une Cracmole, après tout ?

Elle avait appris à contrôler ses regards depuis l'âge de onze ans, quand elle avait compris que c'était pour elle le seul moyen d'apitoyer suffisamment les sorciers afin qu'ils lui donnent un morceau de pain ou une noise. Ses parents eux-mêmes l'avaient jetée dehors comme une malpropre, quand elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre pour Poudlard, à ses onze ans. Personne n'appréciait les Cracmols, ces erreurs de la nature.

Arabella s'efforça de chasser ses pensées parasites et redirigea toute son attention sur le directeur.

- Voilà votre demeure pour les onze prochaines années ! s'exclama le sorcier d'une voix joyeuse.

Elle se tourna vers la maison qu'il désignait de la main. Elle semblait en tout point identique à ses voisines, mais Arabella exagéra sa reconnaissance et son admiration, tout en balbutiant avec art. Elle écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, pour prouver qu'elle était impressionnée.

- Oh ! Monsieur le directeur, c'est… c'est… tellement…

Ses yeux ouverts au léger vent devinrent rapidement humides et elle en profita pour imiter un léger reniflement d'émotion, avant de se tourner vers le sorcier.

- Voyons, Arabella, dit-il d'un ton jovial. Ce n'est rien, je vous en prie. C'est la moindre des choses, pour le travail que je vous demande. Voulez-vous la visiter ?

- Merlin, murmura-t-elle humblement en perdant son regard sur la façade de briques. C'est déjà trop, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Pensez-donc ! contra Albus en balayant ses objections d'un geste de la main. Je vous demande seulement un instant.

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette et Arabella ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher un regard jaloux. Il jeta un sort mineur de protection sur la maison.

- Voilà, commenta-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez le moindre souci avec vos voisins.

Le sorcier s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie. Elle le suivit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle le suivait, malgré ses ressentiments.

Elle avait vécu huit longues années dans la rue, avant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne croise son chemin. Elle avait entendu tant de bien de lui qu'elle était alors en totale admiration devant lui. Quand il l'avait prise sous son aile, elle s'était donc sentie importante et spéciale. Elle avait cru qu'un si grand sorcier œuvrerait pour rétablir le statut des Cracmols dans le monde magique, pour améliorer leur terrible situation. Elle avait rapidement déchanté.

L'aide que cet homme lui apportait était exactement proportionnelle aux services qu'elle pouvait lui rendre. Elle ne doutait donc pas que le directeur lui reprendrait la maison dans onze années, très exactement. Albus Dumbledore ne désirait rien de plus que de voir le monde sorcier qu'il connaissait se perpétuer pour des siècles et des siècles. Les sorciers puissants devaient rester en haut de l'échelle et les Cracmols tout en bas, derrières les animaux magiques les plus inutiles et à peine devant les Moldus.

Cependant, il fallait bien survivre, en attendant de pouvoir agir et changer le monde. Alors elle le suivait.

- Vous êtes reliée au réseau de Cheminette depuis ce matin, dit Albus quand ils pénétrèrent le grand séjour au rez-de-chaussée.

Arabella joua l'émerveillement à chaque pièce qu'elle découvrait. Le directeur avait fait fort, pour s'assurer de sa loyauté. Un grand séjour, une belle cuisine moldue parfaitement équipée, trois chambres et une grande salle de bain. Si elle comptait le cellier et le garage, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'avait plus habité une si grande maison depuis que ses parents l'avaient chassée de chez eux.

- Mes chats auront enfin toute la place qu'ils méritent ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix extatique.

Elle vit clairement le nez du sorcier se plisser. Elle savait que ses animaux, sans la moindre once de magie, la faisaient passer pour une excentrique aux yeux des sorciers. Une fois de plus, le directeur n'y faisait pas exception. Pauvres fous qui ne s'apercevaient pas de leur intelligence et de leur utilité.

- Vous allez pouvoir vous sentir chez vous, commenta Albus en reprenant le contrôle de son visage de grand-père affectueux.

Arabella se retint de grincer des dents quand elle vit le pétillement du regard du directeur redoubler. Elle haïssait cette fausse lueur de joie et de compréhension. Mais elle savait que le seul comportement qu'elle pouvait se permettre était celui de la reconnaissance éperdue : Dumbledore savait très bien qu'elle n'avait plus vécu dans une vraie maison depuis des dizaines d'années.

Le seul endroit qui pouvait ressembler plus ou moins à un foyer était le Chaudron baveur. Elle y avait parfois loué une chambre et payé un repas, quand elle avait les fonds nécessaires. Tom, qui tenait la petite auberge miteuse, était en effet l'un des rares sorciers à ne pas se soucier du statut de ses clients, tant qu'ils payaient.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, marmonna-t-elle avec une gêne et une honte feintes, tête baissée.

- Veillez bien sur le jeune Harry, recommanda-t-il. Hagrid doit me l'amener dans quelques instants.

Arabella releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du directeur, entièrement ouverte à sa légilimentie. Elle savait que le sorcier possédait ce pouvoir, même si elle avait rarement été victime de l'une de ses intrusions dans son esprit.

- Je vous jure de ne jamais le quitter du regard, directeur, affirma-t-elle, sincère pour la première fois de la soirée.

Albus Dumbledore afficha un air plus que satisfait. Arabella ne mentait pas. Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'est qu'elle veillerait à ce que le directeur ne fasse pas du dernier héritier de la famille Potter un nouveau pion dans son échiquier.

- Merci de tout cœur, Arabella. J'ai toujours su qu'on pouvait compter sur vous.

_Je n'en dirais pas autant_, songea la Cracmole en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux. Elle retint son souffle en sachant que le teint délicat de sa peau rougirait presque immédiatement.

- Ne rougissez pas, Arabella, ajouta le directeur d'une voix joyeuse. Je le pensais sincèrement.

Elle acquiesça timidement, sachant qu'elle venait d'amadouer l'homme en lui faisant croire qu'il la contrôlait entièrement.

- Directeur… Est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle en hésitant. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

- Je vous en prie, mon enfant, dit-il avec bienveillance.

Arabella se retint une nouvelle fois de grincer des dents. La fausse condescendance de cet homme lui sortait par les yeux. Sans compter qu'elle détestait quand il jouait le rôle du vieux sage plein d'amour pour ses « enfants ».

- Est-ce Harry Potter qui a vaincu v… v… Vous-savez-qui ? demanda-t-elle sans oublier de trembler devant le surnom idiot que les sorciers avaient donné à Voldemort.

Le directeur de Poudlard retira ses lunettes en demi-lune et passa lentement un mouchoir de tissu sur les verres correcteurs. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, mais Arabella savait que le sorcier mettait ce temps à profit pour mesurer sa réponse. Lui répondrait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Tout ce qu'Arabella savait, c'était que les Londubat et les Potter s'étaient réunis ce soir pour l'un de leurs nombreux dîners entre amis, et que Voldemort en avait profité pour les attaquer. Quand Albus l'avait contactée, il lui avait simplement annoncé que les Potter et les Londubat étaient morts de la main de Voldemort et qu'elle devait se tenir prête pour leur plan.

Plusieurs semaines auparavant, le directeur de Poudlard lui avait fait part de la prophétie qui disait que l'un des deux bébés - Harry Potter ou Neville Londubat - causerait la disparition définitive de Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de laisser les familles Potter et Londubat accessibles aux Mangemorts et en particulier à Voldemort, pour précipiter le résultat de la prophétie. Peu lui importait si la visite du mage noir entraînait la mort des parents, tout ce qu'il voulait était de voir la menace entièrement détruite. Il avait réussi : Voldemort était mort. Les parents des bébés également. Mais cela, Albus Dumbledore l'avait prévu. Il avait planifié de confier la garde d'Harry Potter à sa tante moldue et celle de Neville Londubat à sa grand-mère Augusta, qui était totalement sous son charme et aurait obéi au moindre de ses ordres.

Restait un point que le sorcier n'avait pas prévu : la présence simultanée des enfants lors de la chute de Voldemort. Comment savoir lequel des deux était alors le vainqueur du mage noir ?

- Nul ne le sait, très chère, dit-il enfin. Je pense cependant que Neville Londubat est notre véritable héros ce soir.

Arabella se tortilla les mains et se mordit la lèvre, puis reprit la parole en donnant l'impression qu'elle avait honte de son culot.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Des deux enfants, répondit Albus, il est le seul à porter une marque de sort. Il est également le seul à avoir fait preuve de magie ce soir. Or, vous savez comme moi que James et Lily Potter attendaient un signe de magie de leur fils depuis trois mois, sans résultat. Nous sommes nombreux à penser que le dernier héritier des Potter est un Cracmol, Arabella. C'est pour lui épargner toute souffrance que je préfère le placer dès aujourd'hui dans une famille moldue.

C'était surtout pour pouvoir un jour contrôler l'immense fortune des Potter, qu'il souhaitait éloigner le bébé du monde magique. Arabella en était consciente. Dumbledore avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Il aimait qu'on lui soit redevable car il pouvait ensuite mieux contrôler les actes et les pensées de ses pions. Ainsi, quand il ouvrirait le jeune Potter au monde magique, qu'il soit Cracmol ou sorcier, il lui ouvrirait donc un nouveau monde fascinant. Et l'enfant ferait tout ce qu'il demanderait pour intégrer ce monde et s'y faire accepter. Comme elle l'avait fait. Comme elle le faisait.

- Et s'il fait montre de magie entre temps ? demanda Arabella.

- Alors il recevra une lettre de Poudlard à ses onze ans, répondit le directeur. J'aimerais toutefois que vous me préveniez, dans ce cas.

Arabella acquiesça, même si elle n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir à ce dernier ordre.

- N'ayez crainte, Arabella, Pétunia Dursley connaît le monde magique. Elle saura réagir en cas de manifestation magique. Cependant, veillez bien sur Harry : même si Voldemort est mort – Arabella frissonna violemment et délibérément – son mouvement et ses idées sont toujours bien en vie.

_Et elles le resteront tant que vous tirez les ficelles du pouvoir_, songea la Cracmole avec rancœur.

- Il ne faudrait pas que le jeune Potter tombe entre leurs mains et soutienne ce mouvement.

_Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Les partisans de Voldemort prônent simplement ouvertement des valeurs que vous maintenez discrètement…_

- Cela n'arrivera pas, monsieur le directeur, affirma Arabella. Je peux le jurer sur ma vie.

_Je ne laisserai pas le jeune Potter se faire manipuler, comme tous les sorciers du monde magique. Jamais. J'y veillerai._

Cette fois, alors que le directeur s'éloignait dans la nuit noire pour confier le bébé de James et Lily Potter à Pétunia Dursley, Arabella ne le retint pas. Elle avait un nouveau devoir. Elle devait veiller sur Harry Potter, un enfant orphelin qui n'attendait que d'être plongé dans un monde de requins sans pitié. Et elle aimait déjà ce petit être qui, comme elle, n'avait jamais rien fait pour subir le destin cruel qui le frappait.


	2. Visites instructives

Un immense merci à mes premiers commentateurs. J'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

**Chapitre 1 : Visites instructives**

_Dimanche 16 novembre 1980_

Arabella haussa les sourcils quand la cheminée de son salon se mit à crépiter. Si elle recevait déjà la visite du directeur Dumbledore, il serait déçu : elle n'avait pas encore réussi à croiser la famille Dursley et le petit Harry. Cela dit, il comprendrait surement que sa priorité était de s'intégrer aussi bien que possible dans le quartier. Elle ne tenait pas à éveiller la méfiance des Moldus en leur montrant qu'elle connaissait mal certains aspects de leur mode de vie.

Rapidement, une silhouette fut éjectée de la cheminée.

- Cornegidouille ! Cette engeance de cat…

- Rusard ! tonna Arabella, en reconnaissant les manières de son visiteur. Si tu termines cette phrase, je te promets que ma cane va frapper si fort ton postérieur, que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant dix jours ! Où sont tes manières ?

Argus Rusard, concierge de l'école de Poudlard et Cracmol de son état, frotta la cendre de ses vêtements. Arabella s'abstint d'ajouter qu'un tel geste était inutile vu la crasse qui s'y était déjà accumulée. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment l'homme parvenait à supporter ses guenilles.

- Et toi ? répondit Argus en la regardant enfin en face. Où étais-tu passée, hier ? Cepheus et moi t'avons attendue.

- La réunion était-elle importante ? demanda Arabella. La rentrée de Poudlard a-t-elle été l'occasion d'une bonne surprise ?

- Non, pas vraiment, admit Argus en grommelant. Ça dépend. Peut-être.

- Assied-toi, mais enlève cette saleté de manteau, ordonna Arabella. Je suppose que tu es venu me faire un rapport de ce qui s'est dit. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Un thé vert, s'il te plaît, répondit le Cracmol en retirant son manteau sale et en observant son environnement.

Arabella acquiesça, satisfaite du choix de son invité surprise, et se rendit dans la cuisine moderne. Tout en faisant bouillir l'eau, elle se s'interrogea sur la réunion clandestine de la veille. Ils étaient très exactement huit Cracmols de tous âges à se réunir régulièrement en cachette des sorciers. Ils avaient toujours l'espoir de provoquer l'étincelle d'un changement dans la société magique, même s'ils étaient conscients qu'ils se mettaient ainsi en danger.

Les sorciers n'avaient jamais apprécié les Cracmols et encore moins les Cracmols résistants, qui refusaient de tenir la place qui leur avait été assignée.

Arabella se mit sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa la boîte de thé vert qu'elle rangeait en haut d'une étagère, et évita adroitement Pompon, l'un de ses nombreux chats, en revenant vers la bouilloire. Elle songea que les Cracmols n'avaient même pas la chance d'être pris en pitié, comme l'étaient pourtant certains animaux magiques.

Pour protester, quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, les Cracmols étaient passés par une phase de terrorisme. Arabella ne l'avait pas vécue elle-même, mais cela n'avait de toute façon pas été bien long avant que les membres les plus actifs ne soient arrêtés et soumis au baiser du Détraqueur.

Les Cracmols avaient ensuite tenté d'organiser des protestations pacifiques, mais les résistants concernés avaient été fichés. Par la suite, ils n'avaient jamais pu retrouver de travail. La plupart d'entre eux, dont Rusard, s'étaient exilés dans le monde moldu pour ne pas mourir de faim, dans l'indifférence générale. Mais finalement, ils n'avaient pas bien supporté l'absence de magie de ce nouvel environnement. Aussi, beaucoup de Cracmols avaient finalement mis fin à leur vie, incapables de trouver leur place dans l'un ou l'autre monde.

La bouilloire siffla et Arabella la posa sur un plateau, à côté des deux tasses et de la boîte à thé. Elle saisit ensuite ce plateau, évita cette fois Pattes-de-velours, et revint vers le salon, toujours songeuse.

Aujourd'hui, leur action était encore bien différente. Tout avait changé avec l'arrivée de Cassiopée. Elle était certes Cracmole, mais comme beaucoup d'entre eux, elle possédait une infime once de pouvoir. Cette minuscule étincelle permettait à chaque Cracmol de voir le monde magique sans être soumis aux sorts repousse-Moldus.

Parfois, cette étincelle leur permettait de faire un peu plus que cela. Cassiopée jouait exceptionnellement les voyantes, Rusard pouvait détecter les émanations magiques d'un individu, Cepheus était capable de placer des protections sur certains lieux, même si cela l'épuisait, et elle-même avait un pouvoir de persuasion certain.

Grâce à Cassiopée, ils avaient désormais un nouvel espoir de changer la société. Car, bien des années auparavant, elle avait vu la naissance d'un sorcier _spécial_ capable de réunifier leur monde sous sa bannière. Un sorcier qui serait capable d'unir autant les Moldus et les Cracmols que les sorciers et les peuples magiques. Chaque année, à chaque rentrée, Rusard avait désormais l'espoir de repérer ce sorcier, pour l'aider dans sa tâche et redonner leur dignité aux Cracmols.

Arabella rejoignit Argus dans le salon et déposa le plateau sur la petite table basse.

- Il ne s'est pas fichu de toi, le directeur ! lui lança le concierge. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé en échange de la maison ?

- Je dois veiller sur le dernier des Potter.

- Ha ! Oui. J'ai lu dans la Gazette que les Potter étaient chez les Londubat au moment où le petit Neville a envoyé Voldy _ad patres_.

- Tu devrais cesser de donner des petits noms à Voldemort, reprocha Arabella en versant l'eau bouillante dans les tasses. N'oublie pas que les sorciers craignaient jusqu'à son nom, il y a peu.

- Ce sera bientôt oublié, rétorqua Argus en haussant les épaules. Et pourquoi le directeur t'a-t-il installé ici ? Je serais surpris qu'il confie le fils d'une aussi grande famille sorcière à une Cracmole. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Arabella fit infuser son thé et Argus l'imita.

- Il semblerait que l'héritier Potter soit un Cracmol, répondit-elle. Dumbledore l'a donc envoyé chez sa tante moldue.

- Pov' gosse, grommela Rusard. Fait pas bon être Cracmol dans les grandes familles de sorciers. Y vont dire que c'est la faute à feu madame Potter, parce qu'elle était né-de-Moldus et qu'elle a souillé le sang de la lignée.

Arabella leva sa tasse et ne commenta pas. C'était la situation que Rusard avait connue, plus jeune. Fils d'une sorcière de grande famille et d'un Moldu, il avait été élevé avec amour. Mais la société sorcière les avait toujours rejetés, son père et lui, jusqu'à ce que sa mère elle-même ne supporte plus la situation et les quitte. Le père de Rusard en était mort de chagrin, puis sa mère avait refusé de revoir Rusard et ce dernier s'était retrouvé à la rue.

Il avait milité pour le droit des Cracmols, protesté dans plusieurs marches pacifiques, jusqu'à son fichage et son exil dans le monde moldu. Puis, comme pour elle, Dumbledore l'avait retrouvé. Il lui avait offert un poste de concierge dans sa prestigieuse école, conscient qu'un Cracmol était plus à même d'accepter de travailler avec les elfes de maison qu'un sorcier. Rusard avait accepté. Son don l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé à remplir ses fonctions et il était presque devenu un élément immuable de Poudlard.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence songeur, Arabella reprit la parole.

- Tu disais que la réunion avait été fructueuse ? Tu penses avoir trouvé notre libérateur ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, admit Rusard. Hadrien Ornby présente une aura magique plus sombre et plus forte que ce que je vois d'ordinaire.

- Le neveu de la vieille Olive ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Cette aura désigne peut-être le sorcier que Cassiopée qualifiait de _spécial_… Mais en même temps, le gamin n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Je veux dire… Il a l'air bête comme ses pieds et il est tellement pataud… En plus, conclut le concierge en secouant la tête, si c'est une question de puissance, j'ai déjà croisé des sorciers beaucoup plus fort que lui sur le Chemin de Traverse ou dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

- Cesse d'aller là-bas, vieux têtu. Cela ne t'apportera que des ennuis. Tu es fiché, ne l'oublie pas.

- Ce n'est pas une vieille peau comme toi qui va m'apprendre à faire ma vie.

- C'est juste pour rendre service, grommela Arabella.

- Laisse tomber, la Figg. Je suis bien plus malin qu'eux.

- C'est que je te croirais presque ! s'exclama Arabella avec un rictus moqueur.

- Je te rappelle que notre groupe n'a toujours pas été découvert. Les cachettes, ça me connaît, conclut Argus, très fier de lui, avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé.

Arabella décida de cesser les hostilités qu'elle avait entamées. Si elle ne le faisait pas, ils se retrouveraient dans la même situation que d'habitude. A chaque fois que l'un deux titillait l'autre, ils en avaient pour des heures à se chamailler.

- Est-ce que tu peux me faire une leçon sur l'argent moldu ? demanda brusquement la Cracmole. Je trouve leur système métrique absurde et j'ai des difficultés à m'y retrouver.

Argus Rusard accepta et les deux Cracmols restèrent cette fois silencieux jusqu'à la fin de leur thé.

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 5 décembre 1980<em>

- Cela vous fera 2 livres et 60 pence, annonça la boulangère, affable.

Arabella Figg fouilla son petit porte-monnaie et glissa les pièces adéquates dans la main tendue de la vendeuse.

- Merci et bonne journée ! lança la Moldue, avant de s'intéresser au client suivant.

Arabella se dirigea ensuite vers le parc de Little Whinging à petits pas pressés. Elle s'y installait presque chaque jour, depuis trois semaines. Le froid de novembre puis celui de décembre n'avaient jamais pu la faire renoncer. Depuis son banc habituel, elle avait une bonne vision de l'entrée du supermarché où tous les habitants de la ville aimaient faire leurs courses.

Elle avait l'espoir d'y croiser enfin, _par hasard_, la famille Dursley et le petit Harry.

Quand elle fut installée, une quinzaine de pigeons bien gras vinrent se poser devant elle. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de picorer les miettes de pain qu'elle leur lançait pour passer le temps. Vers dix heures, la vieille Amanda Philips la rejoignit. Cette femme s'ennuyait tellement dans sa vie qu'elle avait pris Arabella Figg comme confidente, même si elle n'habitait pas le quartier depuis longtemps. La Cracmole ne s'en plaignait pas : elle en apprenait ainsi beaucoup sur les habitants.

- Les Kensington sont de sortie, commenta Amanda en reniflant.

Arabella tourna légèrement le regard et constata, en effet, que la voiture de luxe des Kensington s'était garée dans le parking qui jouxtait le supermarché.

- Ils peuvent toujours jouer les grands seigneurs, ajouta la Moldue avec une pointe de perfidie, mais je sais que Jack Daniels a dû intervenir deux fois chez eux, cette semaine. Lundi, le jeune Gordon a été retrouvé à moitié drogué dans la ruelle de Brook Road. Mercredi, c'est madame Kensington qu'il a dû ramener chez elle, parce qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle ne se souvenait plus du chemin de sa maison.

Arabella acquiesça vaguement et se souvint de la famille Daniels. La maman, habituellement caissière au supermarché, avait accouché quelques semaines auparavant d'une fille, dont les pleurs réveillaient parfois les Forester, leurs voisins.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, l'argent rend les gens idiots, grogna enfin Amanda.

Arabella ne commentait jamais les propos de sa voisine et celle-ci s'en trouvait fort aise. La Cracmole aimait passer inaperçu et elle ne donnait jamais d'informations importantes sur ses opinions, pour éviter qu'on les utilise contre elle. Sa vie dans la rue, après sa vie de princesse de sang pur, lui avait appris à se protéger. Par la suite, Dumbledore avait, malgré lui, perfectionné son apprentissage de la manipulation et de la rétention d'informations.

Arabella savait qu'hormis Amanda, personne n'avait réellement remarqué sa présence, ces dernières semaines. Elle avait, tout au plus, reçu une remarque désagréable de la part de Tiffany Roby, qui lui reprochait de nourrir les pigeons. La plupart des gens du quartier abhorraient en effet ces volatiles qui souillaient leurs bâtiments publics et, pire, les façades de leurs maisons. Cela dit, la jeune femme n'avait plus fait la moindre remarque lorsqu'Amanda avait sèchement fait référence à Chris Brown, un homme marié avec lequel elle avait une liaison suivie.

Soudain, les pigeons s'envolèrent avec précipitation. Arabella sortit de ses pensées et scruta les alentours. Un chat jaillit d'un buisson, juste à ses côtés. Mistigri passa devant les deux vieilles femmes, en remuant la queue et en ronronnant. Il sauta ensuite dans un autre bosquet et Arabella frissonna d'anticipation. Mistigri était d'ordinaire en faction devant la maison des Dursley, pour guetter la sortie de Pétunia et des enfants. Visiblement, c'était le bon jour.

- Avez-vous remarqué l'envahissement de chats errants, ces derniers temps ? demanda Amanda. Ils se faufilent partout. Jenny Jackson en a même retrouvé un, lové dans son salon ! Nous sommes nombreux à avoir appelé la fourrière, mais à chaque fois que les agents arrivent, tous les chats errants semblent s'être envolés. Du coup, les agents ne se déplacent même plus, maintenant. A croire que ces animaux ont un sixième sens…

Arabella eut un sourire en coin. Un sixième sens, c'était certain. Ses chats – à l'instar d'Amanda Philips – étaient une mine d'informations pour elle. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'avait encore réussi à passer la vigilance presque maladive de Pétunia Dursley, qui passait sa vie à épier la rue et ses voisins.

- Voilà les Dursley ! s'exclama soudain Amanda, alors qu'une nouvelle voiture venait de se garer sur le parking.

Arabella observa de loin la grande femme sortir du véhicule. Elle semblait sèche. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sortit une poussette dernier cri de son coffre, Arabella fut attendrie. La tante d'Harry prenait visiblement son rôle très au sérieux. Pétunia ouvrit ensuite la porte arrière de la voiture pour en extirper un bébé joufflu. Cette fois, Arabella fronça les sourcils. Pétunia Dursley en faisait peut-être trop, finalement, car Harry Potter était trop gros à un âge trop tendre.

- Et voilà Dudley, commenta Amanda. A mon avis, le garçon nous causera des problèmes en grandissant. Ses parents le gâtent beaucoup trop. Déjà, à sa naissance, ils avaient organisé une grande fête et invité tous les voisins, pour étaler leur argent et leur fierté. C'est une famille aussi bizarre que les Kensington, si vous voulez mon avis.

Arabella s'était figée, en écoutant sa voisine. Elle n'avait pas su que les Dursley avaient un autre enfant en bas âge qu'Harry.

Ils avaient vraiment une chance phénoménale. Elle-même aurait aimé trouver l'homme de sa vie et lui donner plein d'enfants. Malheureusement, elle était Cracmole et elle avait toujours craint d'avoir des enfants Cracmols. Elle les aurait aimé, bien évidemment. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais pu renoncer au monde magique et ils auraient souffert de ne pas pouvoir en faire partie, eux non plus. Elle avait donc renoncé. Elle n'était pas totalement égoïste.

- Je dois aller faire mes courses, annonça Arabella en se levant du banc de bois lisse. Ce fut un plaisir, comme toujours.

- Un plaisir partagé, très chère, répliqua Amanda. Bonne journée.

Arabella se pressa vers le supermarché et traversa la rue, sourcils toujours froncés. Pétunia Dursley venait de passer les portes automatiques du magasin en oubliant le petit Harry dans la voiture. Arabella décida de jeter un œil à l'héritier des Potter, avant de prévenir la tante de son oubli. Cependant, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'Harry dans la voiture. En fait, il n'y avait même pas de deuxième siège bébé.

Très étonnée, Arabella pénétra dans le magasin et saisit un panier avant de partir en quête de Pétunia Dursley. Quand elle repéra le landau, la Moldue attrapait un paquet de couches.

- Et c'est pour qui les jolies couches toutes douces ? Pour mon petit Duddy, gloussa la femme.

Arabella passa aux côtés de Pétunia, pour mieux identifier à quel type de personne elle avait affaire, et Pétunia lui lança un regard irrité. Apparemment, la tante d'Harry n'aimait pas se montrer gâteuse en présence de témoins. Sèchement, la femme au visage chevalin saisit un autre sac de couches premier prix qu'elle fourra avec l'autre, sous le landau. Arabella continua son chemin, inquiète.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait et encore moins ce qu'elle en déduisait.

Or, si elle avait un autre talent que la manipulation, c'était bien celui de l'observation. Il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup d'indices pour comprendre la personnalité de quelqu'un et pour deviner ses problèmes ou ses névroses. C'était encore un don qui lui avait été plus qu'utile par le passé.

Bien… Elle devait en avoir le cœur net… Amanda serait une excellente source d'informations complémentaires.

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 7 décembre 1980<em>

- Bonjour, monsieur Dursley ! lança Arabella en passant devant le 4, Privet Drive. Quelles belles décorations !

Elle utilisait là son dernier atout. Elle avait appris à moduler sa voix comme le directeur Dumbledore le faisait. Le sorcier n'avait pas son pareil pour charmer et convaincre les foules. Et s'il utilisait parfois quelques charmes magiques pour appuyer ses effets de manche, elle devait admettre qu'il avait surtout un grand talent naturel. La manipulation pouvait prendre tellement de formes.

- Merci ! répondit l'homme rougeaud, visiblement content de lui-même.

Vernon Dursley venait d'installer la dernière guirlande de Noël multicolore sur sa maison. Arabella avait écouté attentivement les remarques d'Amanda, les avait recoupées les impressions glanées par ses chats, puis observé l'oncle d'Harry. Il était le seul à sortir régulièrement de chez lui, pour se rendre dans son usine de perceuses.

Elle en avait finalement déduit une partie de son caractère et elle n'appréciait que modérément cette déduction.

- Etes-vous du quartier ? demanda l'homme en prenant conscience qu'il ne se souvenait pas de cette femme.

- Oui ! J'ai emménagé récemment du côté de Wisteria Walk, répondit Arabella. Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre travail : votre maison est la mieux décorée de toutes celles que j'ai vues.

Vernon se rengorgea et Pétunia, qui avait sans doute observé la scène depuis la fenêtre, sortit pour le rejoindre. Si Arabella en croyait le visage strict et tendu de Pétunia, la Moldue se souvenait d'elle et elle n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'on l'ait vue glousser dans un rayon du supermarché.

- Madame Dursley ! Comment allez-vous ? Et votre fils ? De ce que j'en ai vu la dernière fois, il est vraiment magnifique et en pleine santé ! Ce n'est pas comme Gordon Kensington, de plus en plus maigre au fil des jours.

Pétunia s'autorisa un léger sourire et sa posture se détendit quelque peu.

- La drogue a toujours des effets néfastes sur la santé, affirma la Moldue à voix basse.

- En effet, confirma Arabella sur le même ton, afin d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la maîtresse de maison. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que sa mère est devenue alcoolique.

- Oui, j'ai même entendu dire qu'elle avait été arrêtée par Jack Daniels pour ébriété sur la voie publique, continua Pétunia avec le regard brillant.

- Pas encore, chuchota Arabella d'une voix conspiratrice. Apparemment, il l'a ramenée chez elle pour lui laisser une chance de se reprendre.

Vernon se lissa la moustache. Comme sa femme, il aimait connaître la vie privée de ses voisins – en particulier lorsqu'ils avaient des problèmes – pour se sentir supérieur.

- Voulez-vous entrer et vous réchauffer autour d'une tasse de thé ? proposa-t-il à leur nouvelle voisine.

- Votre hospitalité n'est pas qu'une rumeur, monsieur Dursley ! Ce serait un honneur de partager un thé avec des gens de bien.

Satisfait, Vernon ouvrit le portail de bois et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

- Et vos manières sont celles d'un gentleman ! approuva Arabella, complètement hypocrite.

Avec un sourire beaucoup plus chaleureux, Pétunia l'invita à entrer chez elle. Arabella s'extasia sur la tenue de la maison et sa décoration qui dénotait un goût très sûr, ce qui rendit visiblement fiers les Dursley. En réalité, Arabella trouvait que les trop nombreuses photos de Dudley surchargeaient les murs. En entrant dans le salon, il fallu quelques secondes à Arabella pour analyser la scène.

Immédiatement, elle décida de se pencher sur le parc bourré de peluches, dans lequel Dudley mâchonnait un biscuit pour bébé.

- Bonjour Dudley ! Sais-tu que tu es un magnifique petit bébé ?

Vernon invita Arabella à s'asseoir dans le canapé et la Cracmole n'hésita pas un instant à ignorer le petit transat à bascule, juste à côté du parc.

- Tiens ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un deuxième fils… s'étonna Arabella en faisant mine de découvrir le petit bébé aux yeux verts et à la touffe de cheveux bruns.

Vernon jeta un regard dégouté sur le bébé, alors que Pétunia apportait un plateau avec une théière, trois tasses et quelques biscuits.

- Ce n'est pas notre fils, répondit Pétunia. C'est mon neveu, Harry. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et nous avons été obligés de l'accueillir parce qu'il n'a plus d'autre famille. Mais il nous pose pas mal de problèmes.

- C'est noble de votre part de l'avoir recueilli, affirma Arabella.

- Vous pouvez le dire, marmonna Vernon.

Il semblait aux prises avec une ombre de colère, qui faisait trembler la tasse de thé qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Il nous coûte un bras, ajouta l'homme rougeaud. Ses parents ne nous ont même pas laissé de quoi l'élever.

Arabella observa Harry Potter mâchonner son poing. Son body était bien trop large et élimé, sa silhouette un peu trop fine pour un bébé – contrairement à son cousin – et il ne semblait pas avoir droit aux mêmes égards que Dudley…

Albus Dumbledore avait fait un très mauvais choix en confiant le petit homme aux Dursley. Ou plutôt, elle avait peur de comprendre son choix.

Dumbledore n'avait pas laissé d'argent aux nouveaux parents, malgré le coffre bien rempli des Potter, et il leur avait imposé la présence d'Harry. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu'Harry ne serait pas choyé autant que son cousin. Et si son instinct disait vrai, Arabella sentait qu'il y avait même de grandes chances pour qu'il soit maltraité en grandissant…

Tout ça pour le rendre plus malléable. Dumbledore passerait pour un héros, en lui ouvrant les portes d'un nouveau monde…

Elle se reconnaissait une fois de plus dans la situation de l'héritier Potter. Sa misère l'avait conduite directement dans les filets du directeur de Poudlard et elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution que d'y rester, même aujourd'hui. Le petit Harry ne _devait_ pas vivre la même chose.

- A votre place, je l'aurais envoyé en pension, dit Arabella.

- Trop cher, rétorqua immédiatement Vernon. Il partira bien en pension, mais seulement à ses onze ans, si j'en crois la lettre laissée avec le bébé.

Arabella eut un sursaut intérieur. Elle n'avait plus de doute. Même si Harry était un Cracmol, Dumbledore l'emmènerait avec lui dans le monde magique à ses onze ans. Rusard avait raison : pauvre enfant qui allait vivre ce qu'eux-mêmes vivaient au quotidien. Elle se sentit un nouvel élan d'affection pour le gamin qui semblait adorable.

- N'y a-t-il personne à qui vous pourriez le confier ?

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley échangèrent un regard, avant que Pétunia ne parle à nouveau.

- Personne ne voudrait d'un enfant aussi… bizarre.

Les deux adultes hésitaient visiblement à parler, mais ils en avaient aussi gros sur le cœur.

- On ne dirait pas, comme ça, ajouta Vernon, mais il provoque toujours des catastrophes quand il pleure ou qu'il est en colère. Il ne faudrait pas deux jours pour que la personne à qui on l'aurait confié nous le ramène.

Pétunia renifla en regardant son neveu avec mépris.

- Si on nous avait laissé le choix, nous l'aurions rendu à son monde… je veux dire… à son tuteur… dès que nous l'avons trouvé sur le pas de la porte.

Arabella sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Des « catastrophes » ? Se pourrait-il que les Dursley parlent de manifestations magiques ? L'héritier Potter était-il un sorcier et non un Cracmol, comme semblait le penser le directeur ? Si c'était le cas, alors il avait besoin de grandir dans un environnement adapté, pas dans la maison terriblement moldue et oppressante des Dursley.

- Je suis certaine qu'en deux jours, je pourrais le remettre dans le droit chemin, grinça Arabella. Un bébé ne devrait jamais imposer sa loi aux adultes !

- Nous sommes bien d'accord, répondit Pétunia d'un ton sec.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, feu mon mari n'ayant pas eu le temps de m'en donner, mentit Arabella, mais il est certain que je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds ainsi. Vous êtes trop gentils pour votre bien.

Arabella vit avec amusement les rouages du cerveau de Vernon Dursley se mettre en marche. Il était clair qu'Harry était pour les Dursley un fardeau et qu'ils n'attendaient que de pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

- Auriez-vous aimé avoir des enfants ? demanda-t-il en une question qu'il croyait subtile.

- Sans doute, admit Arabella. Il est trop tard désormais.

- Peut-être pas, continua Pétunia en comprenant l'approche de son mari. Je pourrais vous confier la garde de mon neveu, si cela vous… satisfaisait. Toutefois…

La tante d'Harry avait plus que des hésitations. Elle semblait à la fois détester son neveu et craindre qu'il soit élevé ailleurs.

Arabella plissa les yeux, se concentrant pour ressentir les choses, un peu à la manière de ses chats. Certes, elle n'était pas infaillible, mais… il ne s'agissait pas d'une inquiétude pour Harry. La tante craignait pour elle-même. Dumbledore avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose pour obliger Pétunia Dursley à garder le petit Harry ? C'était bien dans son style….

- Nous n'aimerions pas avoir de problèmes, continua Pétunia en confirmant les impressions d'Arabella. Il devra donc entrer dans son école prévue à onze ans.

- Cela ne me gène pas, au contraire. J'ai passé ma jeunesse dans un pensionnat. Un environnement dur est le meilleur moyen d'inculquer des valeurs à des enfants ! s'anima Arabella.

Certes, il s'agissait d'un petit mensonge. Il existait bien une sorte de pensionnat pour les Cracmols, tenu par des sorciers, mais Arabella s'en était échappé à peine deux jours après son arrivée. Les sorciers leur bourraient le crâne, en affirmant qu'ils leur étaient supérieurs et que les Cracmols se devaient d'être reconnaissants et obéissants. Abêtir les pensionnaires semblait être la seule tâche des _gardiens_. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur donner le titre de professeurs.

Arabella n'avait pas apprécié ce court passage, surtout après l'éducation raffinée que lui avaient imposée ses parents, avant de voir son statut de Cracmole confirmé.

En tout cas, Arabella avait bien compris que les Dursley, dont le mépris et le dégoût envers Harry étaient déjà visibles, apprécieraient son discours rétrograde et presque réactionnaire.

- Cependant, continua la Cracmole en s'adressant à Vernon Dursley, vous ne me connaissez pas. Peut-être voudriez-vous attendre un peu, avant de prendre une décision ?

- Non, non, se récria Vernon un peu trop rapidement. On voit tout de suite que vous êtes une personne de qualité. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous occuper du garçon. A vrai dire, nous avons même envisagé de le placer dans un orphelinat.

Pétunia acquiesça sèchement, en jetant un regard peu amène en direction de son neveu.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il sera plus heureux avec vous, dit-elle.

La dernière phrase sonnait étrangement, comme si Pétunia ne parvenait pas à occulter totalement l'hypocrisie de ses mots.

- Alors je prendrais volontiers cet enfant comme pupille, affirma Arabella.

Encore une fois, elle avait soigneusement pesé ses mots. D'une part, elle confirmait ainsi aux Dursley qu'ils ne reverraient plus leur neveu avant longtemps. D'autre part, elle leur donnait l'impression qu'elle allait considérer le petit Harry comme une charge et non comme un fils. Cela ne pouvait que les réjouir.

- Il suffirait de renoncer à nos droits devant le tribunal, annonça Vernon, et de vous présenter comme la nouvelle tutrice d'Harry.

Arabella fut satisfaite d'entendre enfin le prénom de l'enfant dans la bouche d'un des Dursley. Elle n'avait presque aucun doute sur l'identité du petit : les yeux verts et perçants de l'enfant ressemblaient beaucoup trop à ceux de feu madame Potter.

- Est-ce possible que la procédure soit si simple ? s'étonna-t-elle tout haut.

- Il y aura plusieurs papiers à remplir et il y a normalement de longues procédures avec des entretiens poussés, mais je connais quelqu'un, dans l'administration, qui me rendra ce service en quelques instants.

- Donnez-moi la date du rendez-vous et je serai présente, conclut Arabella.

Les rouages bien huilés des machinations du directeur commençaient à s'enrayer. Grâce à elle. C'était presque trop simple, mais elle en était plus qu'heureuse. (*)

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 19 décembre 1980<em>

Arabella sortit du tribunal avec une boule de joie au creux de l'estomac. Dans un berceau un peu trop petit, recouvert par une couverture brodée de vifs d'or immobiles, Harry Potter dormait paisiblement. Les Dursley avaient rendu exactement ce qu'ils avaient reçu de Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Cependant, Arabella avait bien l'intention de gagner l'argent nécessaire pour que l'enfant grandisse heureux. Il était désormais son pupille, mais elle le considérait déjà comme le fils qu'elle aurait rêvé d'avoir.

A peine rentrée chez elle, elle appela Argus Rusard par Cheminette et le pria de lui rendre visite. Elle n'avait toujours pas pu déterminer si les « catastrophes » citées par les Dursley étaient des manifestations magiques ou pas, mais Rusard saurait le lui dire.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avec le berceau dans les bras et le concierge de Poudlard jaillit de la cheminée.

- Sacrebleu ! Je hais ces fichues cheminées ! lança-t-il en regardant Miss Teigne, qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Elle était couverte de suie. Elle sauta au sol et entreprit immédiatement de se lécher le poil, alors que plusieurs chats d'Arabella s'approchaient pour la renifler. Apparemment satisfaits, ces derniers se couchèrent sur le sol, tout autour.

- Tais-toi, Rusard, grommela Arabella en vérifiant qu'Harry dormait toujours. Tu râles trop fort.

Le bébé s'était légèrement agité, mais la visite et les remarques bruyantes du concierge ne l'avaient pas encore totalement réveillé.

- Que fais-tu avec un bébé, femme ? demanda Argus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rusard, je te présente Harry Potter. Il est désormais mon pupille.

- Quoi ? As-tu perdu l'esprit, vieille folle ?

- Rusard, rétorqua Arabella sur un ton menaçant, si tu réveilles ce bébé, je te jure que tu me le paieras.

Le Cracmol renifla avec dédain, mais il se tut. Les menaces d'Arabella Figg n'étaient jamais des paroles en l'air.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse. Vas-tu m'expliquer comment et pourquoi tu as fais de l'héritier Potter ton pupille ?

- Ses Moldus le haïssaient, dit-elle en regardant le bébé avec tendresse.

Argus se claqua le front de la main, désespéré.

- Est-ce une raison suffisante, Figg ? Sais-tu ce que tu risques en prenant en charge le bébé d'une si grande famille, sans avoir l'aval des autorités sorcières ? Pas qu'ils te le donneraient, d'ailleurs !

- Je me fiche des autorités sorcières, vieux barbon. Le petit ne mérite pas de subir toutes les machinations des sorciers alors qu'il n'a même pas l'âge de comprendre qu'il se fait manipuler.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je suis absolument certaine que Dumbledore a déjà prévu de se servir de lui et de sa fortune familiale. Le directeur est persuadé qu'Harry est un Cracmol, mais il a pourtant annoncé à son oncle et sa tante qu'il devra aller à Poudlard à ses 11 ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu pour lui, mais je pense qu'il espère en faire l'un de ses pions, comme il l'a fait pour nous.

Argus grommela mais ne la contredit pas.

- Ses Moldus commençaient déjà à le détester, pauvre petit. Mais je crois, ajouta la Cracmole en relevant les yeux, qu'ils avaient peur de sa magie instinctive. Ils connaissent le monde sorcier, puisque Lily était une sorcière, mais ils semblent détester ça. Si tu avais vu leur regard…

- Pour la façon dont les sorciers considèrent les Moldus, je ne peux pas les blâmer ! grogna Rusard, les sourcils froncés. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ? Parce que si tu as raison, nous allons avoir de gros problèmes.

- Non, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance. Est-ce que tu peux utiliser ton _regard_, pour le confirmer ? Et cesse donc de râler. Tu n'auras pas de problème : je vais prendre en charge le petit toute seule.

- Ah ! Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'as pas les moyens. Tu vis sur ce que te donne le directeur. Comment vas-tu lui demander de nouveaux fonds, dis-moi ?

- Je vais travailler, rétorqua Arabella, butée.

- Les femmes ! s'exclama Rusard en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'est pas ton fils, retiens bien cela ! l'avertit-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre la place de sa mère, dit doucement Arabella en couvant à nouveau le bébé d'un regard tendre. Je veux juste lui donner une chance de vivre normalement. Alors ? Veux-tu bien le _regarder_ ?

Argus secoua la tête, dépité, mais se plia à la demande.

- Crénom ! s'exclama Rusard en faisant un bon loin de l'enfant.

Rusard avait les yeux écarquillés et il avait les mains tendues devant lui, comme s'il se protégeait de quelque chose.

- Par les saintes culottes du grand patron ! murmura-t-il, tremblant. C'est impossible.

- Rusard ? demanda Arabella d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Argus secoua la tête et se mit brusquement à sautiller, toute crainte envolée, sous l'œil surpris de la Cracmol et des chats installés dans le salon. Miss Teigne avait la tête penchée et même elle semblait se demander ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son maître.

- Oh ! Merlin ! Arabella ! C'est lui ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! Je _sais_ que c'est lui !

Rusard gloussait comme une fillette et Arabella serra brusquement le berceau contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait compris. Et soudain, elle détesta cela.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle. Non et non ! Je refuse !

Rusard s'arrêta de danser et s'approcha du berceau.

- L'_enfant de la prophétie_, murmura-t-il avec fascination. C'est lui. Je le _sens_. Je le _vois_. Sa magie est tellement étrange. Tellement libre. Tellement différente.

- J'ai emmené ce bébé pour qu'il ne devienne pas un pion de Dumbledore, protesta Arabella d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'en feras pas non plus ton pion !

Rusard vit enfin les larmes dans les yeux de son amie.

- Il est l'espoir que nous attendions tant, dit-il d'une voix douce, le visage éclairé par l'espoir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal.

- Non, protesta encore Arabella. Je refuse cela. Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux l'élever comme l'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurai jamais. Comment pourrais-je lui apprendre un jour que son destin est tout tracé ? Qu'il doit se battre pour nous ? Comment aura-t-il encore confiance en moi, après ça ? Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de grandir heureux. Nous avons perdu notre innocence trop tôt. Je ne veux pas qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Je suis même prête à me battre contre toi.

Argus envoya un regard empli de colère à la Cracmole, qui se tenait droite, têtue.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, vieille folle ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas la moindre chance.

Puis il baissa les yeux sur le bébé et poussa un soupir, presque un gémissement. Il avait presque oublié que c'était un bébé. Sans son _regard_, Rusard percevait de nouveau toute la fragilité du petit être. Il gémit de nouveau. Il comprenait le point de vue d'Arabella, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'était pas mauvais et ne voulait pas non plus perdre l'amitié de la Cracmole au caractère de cochon. Cependant, renoncer à l'immense espoir que représentait l'enfant lui prendrait sans doute toute sa vie.

Finalement, il jeta à nouveau un regard colérique vers Arabella.

- Très bien. Ta lubie nous fait sans doute perdre toute chance de changer la société, mais je te suis.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Arabella, méfiante.

- Si tu veux offrir une belle vie à ce bébé, dit-il, tu as besoin de moi. Mon salaire n'est pas bien épais, parce que le directeur souligne sans cesse que je déjà suis nourri, logé et blanchi par Poudlard…

Arabella retint une remarque sur les vêtements sales et miteux et Argus continua.

- … mais ce sera toujours mieux que si tu te mets à travailler. Surtout que tu ne connais rien au monde du travail moldu, ajouta-t-il avec un reniflement moqueur.

Le sourire de la Cracmole était soudain si grand que Rusard se sentit mal-à-l'aise et maladroit.

- Oui… Enfin… Et il faut que j'appelle Cepheus. S'il ne protège pas la maison, tu ne pourras pas cacher bien longtemps qu'Harry Potter est un sorcier.

Arabella acquiesça, immensément soulagée, et sa prise autour du berceau se desserra légèrement.

- Je rentre à Poudlard, conclut le concierge en tournant les talons.

Arabella le regarda prendre une pincée de poudre de Cheminette d'une main, Miss Teigne de l'autre, et s'approcher de la cheminée. Au moment où, au milieu des flammes vertes, il prononça sa destination, elle lui lança un immense « merci ».

Elle sut qu'il l'avait entendue quand elle perçut son grognement. « Les femmes ! »

Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle déposa le berceau sur un fauteuil puis s'accroupit devant lui, pour caresser doucement la joue tendre du bébé endormi.

- Tout ira bien, tu verras. Nous allons nous en sortir. Ensemble.

* * *

><p>(*) Oui, je suis consciente que le processus décrit par Vernon est beaucoup plus simple et rapide que dans la réalité. Quand les droits d'un enfant sont en jeu, nos sociétés prennent beaucoup plus de précautions que je n'en décris. Cependant, je souhaite surtout m'attarder sur le monde magique. C'est pourquoi je n'approfondirai pas les procédures réelles de renoncement et d'adoption. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Le pauvre Harry est et restera un enfant de prophéties. Je respecte certains aspects de l'histoire… d'une certaine manière. Sauf que, bien évidemment, la prophétie qui tombe sur Harry est bien différente de celle de JKR ^^ J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire continue à vous plaire ou à vous intriguer. Pour ma part, j'ai hâte de voir Harry entrer à Poudlard… Muhahaha !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en partant !


	3. Différent mais pareil

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite. Si j'avais d'abord prévu de commencer Poudlard dès ce chapitre, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus intéressant et logique de donner d'abord un aperçu de l'enfance d'Harry. Donc pour l'instant, j'ai prévu deux chapitres sur petit Harry ^^ En espérant que cela vous plaise : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Différent, mais pareil<strong>

_Samedi 20 décembre 1980_

- Le directeur ne s'est pas moqué de toi, commenta Cepheus, une fois qu'Arabella lui eut fait faire un rapide tour du propriétaire

- Je sais. C'est ce que j'ai pensé et ce que Rusard m'a dit également, répondit la Cracmole en levant la tête vers lui.

L'homme prénommé Cepheus était particulièrement grand. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient remontés en queue de cheval et laissaient ainsi voir ses épaules larges et carrées. Carrée, sa mâchoire l'était également. Et son visage buriné par le soleil, qui ne laissait pas deviner qu'il était dans la mauvaise moitié de la trentaine, lui assurait un certain succès auprès des femmes.

« Tu es comme tous les hommes de ta famille », avait pour habitude de dire Arabella. Dans ces cas-là, Cepheus se rengorgeait, fier de lui.

- Argus est passé me voir rapidement ce matin, dit l'homme. Il m'a seulement dit que tu avais besoin de protections sur la maison, mais je constate que tu as déjà des barrières basiques anti-intrusions moldues. Que veux-tu de plus ?

- Je veux une protection contre les sorciers, affirma Arabella avec force.

Cepheus haussa les sourcils, surpris par la fermeté de son amie.

- Que veux-tu donc à ce point cacher des sorciers ? Ta maison deviendra-t-elle notre nouveau quartier général ?

- Certainement pas, démentit véhément Arabella. Ce que je souhaite cacher est bien plus dangereux pour moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il de plus important qu'une rébellion cracmole, pour les sorciers ? s'esclaffa Cepheus.

L'homme interrompit brusquement son rire quand Arabella darda sur lui le fameux regard noir, celui que même Argus Rusard craignait.

- Je vois, dit-il platement en se grattant la nuque. Si tu m'expliquais, je pourrais déterminer précisément les barrières dont tu as besoin.

- Le plus simple, soupira Arabella, c'est que je te montre. Suis-moi.

Cepheus monta les escaliers une nouvelle fois et fut surpris de voir son amie lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il hésita puis haussa finalement les épaules en entrant dans la grande pièce légèrement défraîchie. La première chose qui frappa son regard fut le petit berceau posé sur un fauteuil. Rapidement, il s'approcha du lit où s'était assise Arabella. La Cracmole était penchée sur un petit tas de coussins et souriait tendrement.

- Reste discret, lui murmura Arabella. Il dort.

Cepheus avait beau avoir tous les indices nécessaires pour analyser la scène, la conclusion logique ne parvenait pas jusqu'à son cerveau. Hébété, il se pencha à son tour sur le lit. Entouré de toute part par de lourds coussins, un bébé de moins d'un an dormait paisiblement. Un peu malgré lui, Cepheus fit courir un doigt timide sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait le front de l'enfant.

- Est-il celui que je crois ? demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante, qui ne cachait pas son trouble intérieur.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais réellement fait partie du monde magique, Cepheus se tenait au courant de son actualité grâce aux journaux que lui faisait passer Argus. Récemment, il avait donc pu lire l'histoire tragique des héritiers Potter et Londubat, tous les deux orphelins aujourd'hui.

Le petit Neville portait sur les deux paumes une cicatrice en forme d'étoile, qui d'après les spécialistes étaient les stigmates de son combat avec le Lord noir. Ces deux étoiles étaient restées brûlantes plusieurs jours et prouvaient que le petit était allé puiser ses réserves au plus profond de lui-même. Harry, lui, avait été frappé par un sort ou un débris qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Cet éclair serait pour toujours le souvenir de la perte de ses parents, avant même qu'il ait pu les connaitre.

- Oui, répondit Arabella. C'est bien lui. Cepheus Black, je te présente Harry Potter, mon pupille.

Le bébé poussa un cri aigu et s'agita, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les braquer sur Cepheus. Un vert aussi intense ne pouvait que prouver son affiliation à Lily Potter, autant connue pour ses colères qui faisaient briller ses yeux que pour son intelligence. Harry, bien qu'encore incapable de distinguer correctement son environnement, sembla satisfait de la présence de Cepheus. Il attrapa le doigt à sa portée et fit quelques grimaces sans le moindre sens.

Cepheus sentit son cœur fondre.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec sa garde ? demanda-t-il à Arabella.

- Dumbledore l'a cru Cracmol et l'a envoyé dans sa famille moldue, mais sans leur donner les moyens de l'élever. Son oncle et sa tante ont sauté sur l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui, quand je leur en ai offert la possibilité. Crois-moi, Cepheus. Harry aurait été malheureux là-bas. Sa famille ne voulait pas de lui.

- Je te crois. Est-ce lui que tu veux protéger ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais comment le directeur de Poudlard s'assure du soutien des Cracmols, n'est-ce pas ? Argus et moi te l'avons expliqué.

- Oui, je le sais. C'est pour cette raison – et parce que ma famille a rejeté mon père – que je n'ai encore jamais cherché à m'intégrer au monde magique.

- Dumbledore pense qu'Harry est un Cracmol et il l'a envoyé chez les Moldus pour le « protéger ». Cependant, il a déjà prévu de l'emmener avec lui à Poudlard, quand il aura onze ans. Si tu ajoutes à ce fait étrange son statut d'héritier d'une grande fortune, j'ai peur qu'Harry ne devienne rapidement un nouveau pion sous la coupe du directeur.

Cepheus fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois et laissa échapper un grognement songeur.

- Je crains que tu n'aies raison. Je veux dire… Je ne connais pas Dumbledore personnellement et je ne l'ai jamais côtoyé autant que toi ou Argus, mais… je n'ai jamais constaté une réelle amélioration de la condition des Cracmols ces vingt dernières années.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, Cepheus, enchaîna Arabella en baissant encore la voix. Harry est un sorcier. Un puissant sorcier. Argus l'a _vu_.

- Oh ! Alors ça change tout, marmonna Cepheus.

- Qu'est-ce qui change quoi ? demanda Arabella, soudain inquiète.

- Cela change le système de protection que j'étais en train d'imaginer.

- Alors tu vas nous aider ?

- Evidemment ! lança Cepheus joyeusement. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas les défis ! Et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser affronter des hommes qui ont mille fois plus de moyens que toi, surtout pour protéger un petit bout de toutes les machinations qui l'attendent déjà.

- Merci, Cepheus. Je savais que tu comprendrais.

- Ce que je comprends surtout, répliqua Cepheus d'un ton toujours aussi amusé, c'est pourquoi Argus ne m'a rien expliqué en m'envoyant ici. Crois-tu qu'il m'attend chez moi avec l'un de ses pièges, pour le cas où je ne serais pas de votre côté ?

- Sans doute, s'amusa Arabella à son tour. Ca lui ressemblerait. Rusard a toujours été le plus retors d'entre nous.

- En tout cas, tu vas devoir m'héberger pendant quelques jours, affirma Cepheus en récupérant son doigt alors qu'Harry faisait des bulles avec la bouche. Parce que les protections dont tu vas avoir besoin sont encore plus complexes et épuisantes que toutes celles que j'ai placées sur le quartier général.

- Tu es le bienvenu, Cepheus.

Le petit cri ravi d'Harry sonna comme une confirmation et les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 24 décembre 1980<em>

- Nom d'un chaudron ! gronda Rusard alors qu'il était éjecté de la cheminé d'Arabella.

Cepheus lança au vieux concierge et à son Fléreur un sourire résolument moqueur. A chaque fois que l'homme voyageait en cheminée, il sortait couvert de suie.

- Tu n'aimes toujours pas les cheminées, Argus ?

- Bonjour Rusard, l'accueillit Arabella. Va te débarbouiller, puis nous passerons à table.

L'homme grommela, comme à son habitude, mais il posa Miss Teigne au sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, obéissant. Une fois qu'il eut quitté le salon, Cepheus se tourna vers Arabella.

- Pourquoi vous appelez-vous toujours par vos noms, alors que vous nous appelez tous par nos prénoms ? demanda-t-il, particulièrement curieux.

Il se posait cette question depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la poser. Arabella haussa les épaules.

- Cela a toujours été comme ça, Cepheus. Ne cherche pas d'explication là où il n'y en a aucune.

Ce fut au tour de Cepheus de hausser les épaules et il reporta son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier était assis dans un large couffin que sa grand-mère maternelle, une Moldue comme sa mère, lui avait donné. Il adorait cette vieille femme, principalement parce qu'elle ne posait jamais de questions.

Harry était actuellement fasciné par les bruits produits par Sophie la girafe. Encore une fois, Cepheus devait ce grand classique moldu à sa grand-mère, qui lui avait fourré le jouet dans les mains au moment où il repartait avec le couffin. Il l'avait remerciée mais elle avait haussé les épaules. « Tes cousins et cousines ont déjà tous eu la leur, » avait-elle dit en refermant sa porte.

La cheminée crépita une nouvelle fois et Cepheus se redressa brusquement, tout comme Arabella. Ils n'attendaient plus personne. Cepheus se demandait s'il avait pu manquer quelque chose dans ses dernières barrières, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi.

- Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama la voix d'ordinaire éthérée de Cassiopée.

Cepheus relâcha son souffle, conscient que s'il s'était agi d'un sorcier quelconque, ils auraient tous eu de sérieux problèmes.

- Comment as-tu su que j'habitais ici ? demanda Arabella, méfiante.

- Je ne sais pas où on est, admit Cassiopée. J'ai juste pensé que je devais être ici. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant le couffin.

La nouvelle venue s'approcha et prit le bébé dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, Harry Potter. Comment vas-tu ? gloussa-t-elle.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui demander comment elle savait. Parfois, Cassiopée semblait juste être omnisciente. Parfois.

- Sais-tu qu'il ne peut pas te répondre ? demanda Cepheus en retrouvant toute sa nature enjouée.

- Crois-tu ? répondit Cassiopée sans même se tourner vers lui.

La jeune Cracmole s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils et berça le bébé. Si Harry avait un peu protesté contre l'inconnue, il sembla rapidement ravi de se retrouver dans les bras de Cassiopée, contre la poitrine confortable et maternelle.

- Il y en a qui sont chanceux, grogna Cepheus.

Cassiopée leva les yeux vers lui, amusée, et se figea brusquement. Ses yeux se révulsèrent quelques instants, mais elle ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Inquiète, Arabella s'approcha de la jeune femme au moment où elle reprenait conscience de son environnement.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda brusquement Arabella, prête à reprendre Harry des bras de la voyante.

Cassiopée lui fit un sourire doux avant de reporter le regard vers Harry.

- Rien de nouveau, rassure-toi, Arabella. Rien de nouveau.

Arabella se mordit la lèvre, peu convaincue, mais elle préféra ne pas creuser le sujet. Du moins, pas en cette soirée de Noël, qui devait être une aussi belle journée que possible pour son pupille et ses amis Cracmols. Elle se détourna donc et invita tout le monde à passer à table. Profitant des quelques secondes qu'elle pouvait passer seule avec Harry, Cassiopée lui posa un baiser sur le front.

- Il n'y a rien de nouveau, mon petit cœur, murmura-t-elle à l'enfant. Toujours la même prophétie. Tatie Bella a justement fait ce qu'il fallait pour cela.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Rusard, revenu de la salle de bains, et lui sourit. Alors, au fond de lui, Rusard comprit. Le mince espoir de changement, qu'il avait presque réussi à supprimer par amitié pour Arabella, s'épanouit brusquement pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 31 juillet 1981<em>

Argus Rusard et Arabella Figg observaient, attendris, les réactions d'Harry devant ses nouveaux jouets. Cepheus, qui passait de plus en plus de temps dans la maison d'Arabella, faisait marcher et parler un ours en peluche et Harry, ravi, applaudissait en riant. Quand Cepheus lui donna l'ours, Harry le porta immédiatement à sa bouche pour mâchonner une oreille.

Arabella soupira. Depuis quelques semaines – depuis qu'Harry trottinait un peu partout dans la maison – il ne cessait de goûter tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il avait ainsi appris que les chats détestaient qu'on leur morde la queue, que la terre de la plante en pot n'avait pas bon goût et que Sophie la girafe couinait quand on la pressait.

Elle s'approcha et lui retira le jouet de la bouche.

- Non, Harry, dit-elle fermement en éloignant l'ours. Les peluches ne sont pas bonnes à manger.

Elle utilisait rarement la fermeté, mais elle savait que le bébé y était d'autant plus attentif. S'il ne comprenait pas encore les mots, il en comprenait le ton. Elle se leva et attrapa un boudoir sur la table, juste à côté du gâteau d'anniversaire bien entamé. Elle se remit ensuite à sa hauteur et lui tendit le biscuit.

- Ça, dit-elle tendrement, tu peux.

Harry attrapa le biscuit maladroitement et le porta timidement à sa bouche, en observant les réactions de la Cracmole. En constatant qu'il n'était pas grondé, il mâchonna allégrement le biscuit.

- N'est-il pas adorable ? s'amusa Cepheus.

Argus se contenta de grogner, mais ses deux amis avaient parfaitement remarqué qu'il perdait son air austère et grincheux en présence du bébé. Il était simplement dommage qu'il ne puisse leur rendre visite très souvent pendant l'année scolaire.

En constatant que l'enfant avait la bouche prise et qu'ils ne risquaient rien, Pompon et Mistrigri vinrent se coucher à proximité. Miss Teigne, que Rusard ne laissait presque jamais seule à Poudlard, s'approcha à son tour, visiblement circonspecte. Harry, intrigué par sa forme différente des autres chats, braqua les yeux sur elle. Il tendit la main en balbutiant et, bien qu'éloignée de l'enfant, Miss Teigne ronronna. Elle cessa quand Harry reporta son attention sur son biscuit.

Argus haussa les sourcils, surpris, car Miss Teigne ronronnait très rarement. Comme lui, son Fléreur était plutôt d'humeur maussade, la plupart du temps. Quand le manège d'Harry recommença, Rusard se concentra sur sa vision particulière : il avait l'intuition qu'Harry faisait _quelque chose_ d'anormal.

- Merlin ! s'exclama Rusard. Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse et légèrement choquée.

Il voyait toujours l'aura d'Harry, éclatante, virevoltante et libre. Mais il aurait juré que l'enfant, d'une certaine manière, la contrôlait. Quand il tendait le bras vers Miss Teigne, son aura magique suivait son mouvement et s'étirait jusqu'à atteindre son but, en l'occurrence le Fléreur. Et quand la magie d'Harry atteignait Miss Teigne, elle ronronnait, ravie, comme s'il était en train de la caresser derrière les oreilles.

Rusard grogna pour lui-même, en admettant que ce phénomène avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il ne répondit pas aux questions intriguées des deux autres Cracmols et il sauta dans la cheminée, vers Poudlard.

Quand il revint, au bout d'une demi-heure, Arabella l'attendait de pied ferme. Avant qu'elle ne hausse la voix, il lui tendit sèchement deux livres en mauvais état. Elle lu le sujet du premier et poussa une exclamation surprise.

- De la magie, Rusard ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas en faire.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi, Figg. C'est pour Harry.

- Que veux-tu qu'il en fasse ? Il n'a qu'un an.

- Je rectifie, répondit-il avec un certain agacement, c'est pour Harry _et_ toi. Lis-les, parce que ton pupille va avoir besoin de ton aide pour apprendre la magie. Son aura est très étrange et tu auras besoin de la comprendre aussi bien que possible, pour pouvoir l'aider.

- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour s'inquiéter de cela ? demanda Arabella, qui souhaitait une enfance aussi normale que possible pour Harry.

- Ne souhaitais-tu pas le protéger, il y a encore peu de temps ?

- Evidemment ! répliqua Arabella en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Alors apprend et enseigne-lui aussi tôt que possible. Autrement, je crains qu'à onze ans, sa magie ne soit totalement incontrôlable.

Arabella prit les deux livres et fronça les sourcils en voyant la marque de Poudlard, sur la tranche.

- Tu les as volés à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non. J'ai demandé au directeur la permission de les emprunter.

- Comment ? s'énerva-t-elle. Et que crois-tu qu'il va penser en te voyant emprunter des livres de base sur la magie ?

- Il sait que je suis les cours de Vitmagic depuis des années. Je lui ai dit que les livres étaient pour moi, parce que je me sentais prêt à passer l'étape supérieure.

- Et il t'a cru ? Vitmagic est une arnaque.

- Il le sait aussi. Ses yeux ont pétillé et il m'a encouragé, même s'il est parfaitement conscient que je ne pourrai jamais lancer de sorts. Il a eu _l'obligeance_ de me conseiller ces deux livres sur la théorie sous-jacente à la magie, expliqua le Cracmol en reniflant.

Arabella acquiesça pour elle-même. C'était le genre de choses que le directeur ferait.

- Comme si ça pouvait m'aider à réussir ! s'énerva Argus. Cependant, de telles connaissances seront très utiles à Harry. A toi de trouver une manière de lui enseigner. Quand tu auras terminé ta lecture, préviens-moi et je t'apporterai d'autres livres : le directeur m'a dit que la bibliothèque m'était ouverte autant que je le voudrais.

- Ne va-t-il pas avoir des soupçons ou des questions sur ce que tu fais de tout cela ?

- A mon avis, il pensera juste que je m'aveugle et que ça m'aide à tenir. Et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il soupçonne un lien entre Harry et mon soudain intérêt pour les livres de magie. Tu l'as dit : il pense qu'Harry est Cracmol. En plus, ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. Et même quand Harry atteindra l'âge critique de 5 ou 6 ans, l'âge de la découverte magique, le directeur ne pensera pas à lui. J'aurai déjà instauré une routine d'emprunts depuis plusieurs années.

- Ça a du sens, admit Arabella.

Elle lut les résumés et soupira pour elle-même.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier à Poudlard, constata-t-elle avec regrets. Je ne sais pas si je réussirai à l'aider comme il faut.

- Tu as été une Sang-pur, non ? Dans ce cas, tu as bénéficié d'un apprentissage et de bases magiques, dont la majorité des enfants de Poudlard n'a jamais bénéficié. Aide Harry à s'en sortir. C'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux.

- Tous les trois ! rectifia Cepheus, qui les écoutait depuis la cuisine.

- D'accord, céda Arabella, je l'aiderai avec sa magie. Mais il aura aussi besoin de beaucoup d'autres connaissances, ajouta-t-elle. Si on pouvait réussir sa vie uniquement avec l'éducation de Poudlard, le ministère ne serait pas monopolisé par les Sangs-purs.

Argus grogna son accord.

- Pour commencer, dit-elle, je vais avoir besoin de livres d'Histoire, mais pas ceux de Poudlard. Ils sont tronqués et je veux qu'Harry sache tout de notre société.

- Commande-moi, alors, et j'obéirai, affirma Rusard en souriant, satisfait d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 30 octobre 1985<em>

- Tatie ? appela Harry en entrant dans la maison, poussé par Cepheus.

- Oui, mon trésor, répondit Arabella en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Je suis dans la cuisine. Ton goûter t'attend.

Arabella entendit les petits pieds d'Harry taper sur le parquet, alors qu'il s'approchait. Il semblait moins pressé que d'habitude et la Cracmole ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. La frimousse ronde et rosée de son pupille apparut finalement à la porte de la cuisine.

Malgré quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, Harry était un petit garçon agile et habile. C'est pourquoi elle le laissa grimper seul sur sa chaise. Il y parvint, en pédalant un peu des jambes. De toute façon, la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu l'aider, il avait protesté qu'il était grand maintenant. Il avait, après tout, déjà cinq ans.

Cepheus les rejoignit à son tour et s'installa à côté du garçon. Arabella déposa une petite part de gâteau au chocolat devant chacun d'eux, puis elle versa un grand verre de lait à l'enfant. Cependant, contrairement à son habitude de gourmand, Harry ne fit que chipoter dans son assiette.

Arabella jeta un œil à Cepheus, qui haussa les épaules. Harry était étrange depuis qu'il était sorti de la garderie.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Quelque chose t'ennuie ?

Harry leva ses grands yeux verts vers Arabella et cette dernière se sentit fondre, comme à chaque fois, devant son regard naïf et ouvert. Il était si facile de lire en lui. Et apparemment, aujourd'hui, il était angoissé. Harry posa sa cuillère sur la table et balbutia, en baissant la tête.

- Tatie... Tu m'as dit, à mon anniversaire, que je suis un sorcier…

Devant le silence et les hésitations d'Harry, Arabella hocha la tête et l'incita à poursuivre.

- Mais… Tu sais… Tout le monde dit que les sorciers sont méchants. Je ne veux pas être un sorcier.

Cepheus se figea, inquiet. Arabella posa pour lui la question qui les angoissait tous les deux.

- Harry, mon trésor, dit-elle doucement. Est-ce que tu as dit à quelqu'un que tu es un sorcier ?

- Non ! se récria Harry, horrifié à cette idée. Je t'ai promis de ne rien dire !

- Alors, continua la Cracmole sans le brusquer, qui t'a dit que tous les sorciers sont mauvais ?

- La maîtresse, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a dit que les sorcières mangent les enfants, comme Hansel et Gretel. Eux, ils se sont échappés parce qu'ils l'ont jetée dans le four. Et tous les autres enfants étaient contents ! s'emporta-t-il soudain, effrayé. Je ne veux pas qu'on me jette dans un four. Et j'ai pas envie de manger des enfants.

- Qui sont Hansel et Gretel ? demanda discrètement Arabella à Cepheus, un peu perdue.

C'était surtout Cepheus qui conduisait Harry à l'école ou à la garderie et qui le ramenait à la maison. Par conséquent, elle connaissait moins bien que lui les amis d'Harry. Et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces deux-là, jusqu'à présent.

- Ce sont les personnages d'un conte moldu, répondit Cepheus toujours discrètement.

Cependant, Harry n'avait pas remarqué leur échange et avait continué à exposer ses craintes en reniflant de temps en temps, les yeux baissés.

- En plus, tu as dit que papa et maman sont au ciel à cause d'un méchant sorcier. Et qu'ils ne m'auraient pas laissé, sinon. Et puis, à l'école, Max a dit que demain, c'est le jour des bêtises. Et que c'est pour ça qu'on se déguise en monstres et en sorciers.

Harry reprit son souffle et regarda Arabella. Il pleurait vraiment.

- Je ne veux pas être un sorcier, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Cepheus s'approcha d'Harry et lui prit une main, pendant qu'Arabella s'installait de l'autre côté du garçon.

- Harry. Tous les sorciers ne sont pas méchants, expliqua Cepheus. Il existe des sorciers gentils et des sorciers méchants, comme il existe des enfants gentils et des enfants méchants. C'est la même chose, partout.

Harry glissa ses doigts sous ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux, en écoutant les deux adultes.

- Tu sais, reprit Arabella, que même si Cepheus et moi ne sommes pas sorciers, tes parents l'étaient. Et ils étaient très connus pour leur grande gentillesse.

- Oui, confirma Cepheus à l'enfant incertain. Et tu sais, même dans les contes de la maîtresse, il existe des gentils sorciers. Parfois, on croit même que certaines sorcières sont des fées, tellement elles sont gentilles.

Soudain, Arabella eut une idée. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci se blottit contre elle.

- Viens, mon trésor. Je vais te montrer que certains sorciers sont merveilleux et que c'est un honneur d'en être un.

Cepheus rangea le lait et les suivit, à la fois curieux et inquiet pour le petit bonhomme. Quand il vit son amie sortir un livre de contes sorciers et l'ouvrir à l'histoire de Merlin, il approuva et sourit largement. Son père la lui avait également racontée, et il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer Merlin.

Harry, lui, écoutait attentivement l'histoire, comme à chaque fois qu'Arabella lui lisait un livre. Il suivait les mots du doigt et ses yeux dévoraient littéralement les images qui se succédaient, page après page. Quand Arabella eut terminé, Harry avait redressé les épaules. Il regarda sa tante Bella avec un sourire, puis son oncle Cepheus, puis il annonça, totalement convaincu :

- Quand je serai grand, je serai Merlin !

Cepheus éclata de rire et Arabella ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de son pupille.

- Tu en es bien capable, petit monstre, dit-elle affectueusement. Tu en es bien capable.

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 10 mai 1986<em>

- Hey ! Gamin ! lança Argus depuis le seuil de la maison d'Arabella. Je suis rentré.

- Rusard ! s'écria à son tour Arabella depuis l'étage. Où sont tes manières ? On frappe avant d'entrer.

Depuis le salon, Cepheus entendit le rire clair et ravi d'Harry. Argus eut un sourire malicieux, frappa contre la porte ouverte et répéta, aussi fort que possible.

- Hey ! Gamin ! Je suis rentré.

Cette fois, ce fut le soupir résigné d'Arabella qui retentit dans toute la maison. Elle avait dû utiliser le pouvoir de sa voix pour bien se faire entendre. Rapidement, on entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers et Harry surgit dans l'entrée pour se jeter dans les bras de Rusard.

- Oncle Argus ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Cepheus ricana en les rejoignant. Le concierge de Poudlard n'était pas connu pour aimer les enfants, et encore moins les enfants sorciers. D'ailleurs, ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, Harry semblait adorer Rusard et Miss Teigne. Le Cracmol redéposa l'enfant au sol et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

- Rusard ! protesta Arabella. Je viens de passer un quart d'heure à le coiffer.

- Mais il est bien plus beau comme ça, le gamin, répondit Rusard en se penchant vers Harry. Et, ajouta-t-il d'une voix conspiratrice, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dehors.

- Super ! s'exclama Harry en battant des mains. Merci, oncle Argus, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue un peu creuse.

Le garçon se précipita ensuite au-dehors et Cepheus le suivit, curieux. Dans l'entrée, Arabella reprocha à Argus de trop gâter Harry.

- Balivernes ! s'exclama le Cracmol en balayant sa protestation de la main. Tu m'as interdit de lui offrir un balai à son anniversaire et je t'ai obéi. Je tiens à te le rappeler, vieille femme !

- Que lui as-tu acheté ? demanda soudain Arabella, clairement inquiète.

- Un vélo ! cria Harry, tout à sa joie.

Cepheus éclata de rire en voyant l'enfant faire le tour de l'objet rutilant. Il sautillait, heureux.

Arabella et Rusard sortirent à leur tour et Harry se précipita une nouvelle fois vers le concierge pour le remercier.

- Vas-y, gamin. Grimpe dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Arabella, toujours effrayée pour l'enfant.

Cepheus lui répondit. Il oubliait parfois que son amie ne connaissait presque que le monde magique, voire même uniquement le monde très restreint des Sangs-purs.

- C'est un jouet courant pour les enfants moldus. En pédalant, ils font fonctionner les roues et avancent. Ce qu'Harry tient dans ses mains, c'est le guidon. C'est grâce à lui qu'il peut maîtriser sa trajectoire et changer de direction.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

- Tant qu'on ne retire pas les deux petites roues à l'arrière, il restera stable et ne pourra pas tomber, répondit Argus. Et puis, tant qu'il reste dans le jardin, il ne craint strictement rien. Il ne se fera pas renverser par une auto.

- Ah oui, marmonna Arabella pour elle-même. Ces engins fumants et puants.

- De plus, ajouta Cepheus, Harry m'a dit qu'il avait déjà essayé un vélo à l'anniversaire de Vicky Stanley.

- N'est-ce pas la petite rousse hyperactive qui passe son temps à se battre pour défendre Harry ? demanda Rusard.

- En effet, confirma Cepheus.

- Je l'aime bien, commenta le vieux Cracmol avec un étrange sourire tordu.

Cepheus était bien d'accord avec lui. La plupart du temps, c'était lui qui était chargé de conduire Harry à l'école et de le ramener à la maison. Il connaissait presque tous les enfants de la promotion d'Harry, désormais, et il appréciait sincèrement la petite Moldue. Vicky était la fille de deux enseignants. Son père dirigeait l'école et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Vicky était rarement ennuyée quand elle se battait.

Elle était la seule, avec Laurie Daniels, à fréquenter Harry. Vicky se battait quand le petit Dursley et sa bande devenaient trop envahissants ou violents. Laurie, elle, ne se battait pas, mais comme son père étant policier dans le coin, personne ne cherchait à l'embêter plus que de raison. Les autres enfants, eux, évitaient ostensiblement Harry. Soit par crainte de Dursley, soit par crainte d'Harry lui-même. Cepheus avait remarqué qu'Harry mettait beaucoup de Moldus, enfants ou adultes, instinctivement mal à l'aise.

En pensant à Dursley et ses deux parents, Cepheus bénissait l'idée d'Arabella de leur avoir retiré la garde de leur neveu. Les deux pseudo-adultes répétaient à qui voulait les entendre qu'Harry était un anormal et qu'il passait son temps à causer des ennuis aux autres enfants. Nul doute qu'Harry aurait souffert, s'il était resté entre leurs mains.

- Youhou ! s'exclama Harry en accélérant sur son vélo, maintenant qu'il l'avait mieux en main.

Cepheus jeta un œil à Arabella, dont toute l'attention était concentrée sur l'enfant. Elle était visiblement heureuse de le voir insouciant et joyeux. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'emmenait pas à l'école, d'ailleurs. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il souffre de son image de vieille femme un peu folle. Et elle ne souhaitait pas quitter cette image non plus. Elle tenait à garder la méfiance des Dursley et de Dumbledore parfaitement intacte, ainsi qu'à garder les voisins loin de la maison.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'Harry avait souvent des manifestations de magie instinctive, même si ces dernières n'avaient rien de particulièrement spectaculaire.

Arabella faisait tout son possible pour éviter de brider Harry et pour lui enseigner ce qu'elle pouvait sur le monde de la magie. Elle avait certainement raison de le préparer à ce monde, car en dehors du cercle familial, Harry était un enfant timide et réservé. Devoir cacher son statut de sorcier à tout le monde, à l'extérieur, lui pesait et lui donnait l'impression d'être trop différent. Anormal. Il n'y avait qu'avec eux trois – Ara, Rusard et lui-même – que le petit garçon était véritablement ouvert, joyeux et surexcité.

Comme maintenant, alors qu'il pédalait à toute vitesse sur son vélo, en poussant des cris de joie.

- Il serait très bon sur un balai, commenta Argus avec une certaine malice.

Harry enchaînait les virages serrés à grande vitesse, sans se soucier qu'une ou deux de ses roues arrières ne touchent même plus le sol.

- Certainement, répondit pensivement Cepheus, au moment même où Arabella s'écria vivement « Pas question ! ».

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice. Harry, lui, fit soudain plusieurs tours complets sur l'une des petites roues arrières, pris par la vitesse anormale de son vélo. Le mouvement aurait pu inquiéter les deux hommes, si Harry n'avait pas semblé si extatique et en contrôle.

- Harry James Potter ! s'écria soudain Arabella, en voyant le trou creusé par la petite roue dans la terre humide.

Harry baissa les yeux en suivant le mouvement de sa tante.

- Oups ! fit-il d'une petite voix contrite, en voyant les dégâts causés par son excitation.

Arabella s'avança promptement vers lui pour le sermonner et lui imposer quelques règles. Cepheus, lui, se tourna vers Argus.

- Est-ce vraiment possible de faire ce qu'il fait sur un vélo ?

Argus cligna des yeux et Cepheus comprit qu'il se réhabituait à une vision normale. Quand le vieil homme se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire, Cepheus se demanda ce qu'il avait vu.

- Je dirais que le gamin a un don indéniable, dit-il en ricanant. Presque… magique. Attend un peu qu'il ait un balai en main et non plus un simple vélo moldu ! Il va faire des étincelles.

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 11 janvier 1987<em>

Rusard jaillit de la cheminée d'Arabella en grommelant.

- Rusard ! s'écria la Cracmole en le voyant couvert de boue des pieds à la tête. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Harry, qui était assis à côté d'elle pour travailler les bases de la théorie en métamorphose, leva les yeux à son tour.

- Tonton ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant au bas de sa chaise. Est-ce que tu es tombé ? Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien, gamin, répondit finalement Rusard dans un soupir.

Sa voix était étonnamment calme, surtout compte tenu de la honte et de la colère qui se roulaient en lui. Argus se dirigea vers la salle de bains de la maison comme un automate. Harry trottina derrière lui, absolument désireux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle, et Arabella partit dans la cuisine pour préparer son thé le plus réconfortant.

Dans la salle de bains, Argus attrapa le pommeau de la baignoire et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, pour éliminer la boue de ses cheveux et de son visage. Ses yeux le brûlaient un peu. Quand il les rouvrit et qu'il coupa l'eau, il s'aperçut qu'Harry l'avait suivi. Le garçon était vraiment inquiet pour lui.

- Sors, Harry, lui demanda Argus. Je dois me laver et me changer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Je te raconterai tout après ma toilette, si tu veux bien attendre un peu, répondit l'homme.

Il avait retrouvé sa voix un peu bourrue, même s'il était toujours gentil avec Harry, et cela calma étrangement le jeune garçon. Harry acquiesça et se rendit dans la cuisine, bientôt rejoint par le concierge. Arabella le fit s'asseoir et lui donna d'office une tasse de thé.

- Tu nous racontes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Certains élèves de Poudlard se sont alliés à Peeves pour me rendre la vie dure. Rien de bien nouveau.

Harry écoutait en silence. Tante Ara lui avait expliqué que Rusard travaillait dans la plus grande école de sorciers d'Europe. C'était un château hanté par des fantômes. La plupart d'entre eux étaient inoffensifs, mais Peeves était un esprit frappeur et il faisait donc bêtises sur bêtises.

- Deux étudiants mécontents d'une de leurs détentions m'ont bombardé de boue. Encore heureux, il ne s'agissait pas de bombabouses. Mais l'un des couloirs est maintenant un dépotoir et les elfes de maison vont encore avoir du travail pour réparer les bêtises de ces idiots.

Harry avait hâte de rencontrer un elfe. Sa tante lui avait montré une image, dans un livre, et elle avait dit qu'elle avait été élevée par un elfe de maison très gentil, quand elle était petite. Elle lui avait expliqué que c'était souvent comme ça, dans les anciennes familles de sorciers.

- Ils ne t'ont pas raté, en tout cas, commenta Arabella.

- Ho ! Non ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait le plus de dégâts. Je suis rentré dans mes appartements un peu trop en colère et je n'ai donc pas vu que Peeves avait trafiqué ma douche. Il a remplacé l'eau par de la boue. C'est pour cette raison que j'en étais couvert. Quand Peeves est parti en caquetant, je suis venu ici. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Parfois, j'en ai vraiment assez.

- Et qu'est-il arrivé aux deux étudiants ? demanda Arabella.

- Je les ai conduits devant le directeur.

- Et ?

- Et tu le connais... Ils n'ont pas été punis. Ces idiots s'en sont sortis, parce que le directeur trouvait « amusant » qu'il y ait un peu d'animation dans le château. D'où ma colère et le fait que j'ai manqué de remarquer la douche trafiquée.

- C'est pas juste ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Quand on fait une bêtise aussi méchante, on doit être puni !

Rusard lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme à son habitude.

- Ce n'est pas grave, bonhomme. Ils ne m'ont pas blessé.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard colérique. Vicky lui disait toujours qu'il fallait se défendre pour ne pas être agressé à nouveau. Et s'il protestait parce qu'elle était blessée quand même, elle disait qu'il fallait toujours défendre ses amis. C'était pareil avec la famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis Harry croisa les bras, sa logique encore enfantine lui ayant soufflé une solution.

- Si, c'est grave, affirma-t-il. C'est pour ça que quand je serai grand, je serai directeur de Poudlard !

- Dans ce cas, répondit Arabella, amusée, tu dois absolument travailler dur. Seuls les meilleurs peuvent devenir directeurs d'une école de magie.

Harry lui sourit et acquiesça, avant de sauter de sa chaise, pour retourner travailler sa métamorphose théorique dans le salon.

- Alors je serai encore plus intelligent que Laurie, affirma-t-il.

Rusard se tourna vers son amie, très amusé.

- Quelle manipulatrice, dit-il en souriant. Tu viens de trouver le moyen de le faire travailler encore plus dur.

- Je sais, répondit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres moyens pour l'aider à s'en sortir, dans ce monde de krakens. Il est tellement adorable, mais tellement naïf. Plus les années passent et plus je m'inquiète de son entrée à Poudlard.

- Cesse ta complainte, Figg. Harry est encore un enfant idéaliste, mais il est malin et habile. Et il a encore bien le temps de grandir.

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 1<em>_er__ septembre 1987_

Cepheus attendait devant l'école, avec d'autres parents. Par habitude, il écoutait toutes les conversations autour de lui. Il se faisait facilement oublier, quand il le voulait. Même les mères célibataires en chasse le laissaient tranquille, quand il décidait de ne plus être le centre de leur attention.

Cepheus vérifiait toujours que personne ne s'intéresse de trop près à Harry. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit parler d'elle pour la première fois. Rose. Son père était en prison suite à son inculpation pour coups et blessures sur sa mère. Et sa mère l'avait abandonnée, pour son bien, quand elle s'était aperçue qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se venger contre sa fille.

Quand Harry sortit calmement, Cepheus aperçut la petite nouvelle rejoindre l'employée du centre qui l'accompagnait à l'école. Elle était blonde, sans doute nerveuse, visiblement timide, et ses grands yeux bleus ne cessaient de courir dans tous les sens. Elle surveillait tout.

- Pauvre enfant, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer, en la voyant s'éloigner.

- De qui tu parles ? demanda Harry, d'une voix timide.

Cepheus baissa les yeux vers le jeune garçon et superposa les images des deux enfants.

- Rose Groovehall. Elle est un peu comme toi. Elle a perdu ses parents. Sauf que toi, tu as Ara et que Rose n'a personne qui l'aime assez pour s'occuper d'elle.

Harry attrapa la main de Cepheus, qui refusait toujours de le laisser marcher seul. Peu lui importait quand Harry protestait qu'il était « trop grand » pour ça.

- Rentrons, murmura Cepheus en l'entrainant avec lui.

Harry se retourna une seule fois, pour regarder la nouvelle, déjà loin. Elle était comme lui ? Ils étaient… pareils ?

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 29 septembre 1987<em>

- Bonjour, dit timidement Harry en s'approchant de la nouvelle.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il la regardait, de loin, sans oser l'approcher. Elle restait toujours seule et semblait avoir peur des autres.

- Je m'appelle Harry. Et toi ?

Cepheus lui avait dit comme elle s'appelait. Mais Arabella lui avait appris qu'il était poli de se présenter les uns aux autres et de ne pas faire comme si on savait tout sur tout.

La jeune fille darda ses yeux bleus vers lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, comme il le faisait avec tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, Harry avança sa magie vers elle, comme pour la tester. D'ordinaire, si l'on exceptait Vicky et Laurie, les enfants se sentaient toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Rose, elle, se sentit immédiatement rassurée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui caressait la joue en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, désormais.

- Je m'appelle Rose, osa-t-elle répondre.

- Tu sais, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le banc, à côté d'elle, mon oncle Cepheus dit qu'on est pareil, tous les deux.

D'ordinaire, Harry se sentait toujours anormal et différent, malgré ses deux amies de longue date. Il avait l'impression d'être exclu de quelque chose. Bien sûr, il était sorcier. D'une certaine manière, cela le mettait déjà à part. Mais surtout, il était orphelin. Tous les autres avaient au moins un parent et ils ne se privaient pas pour en parler. Harry, lui, n'avait plus ses parents. Et il n'avait pas non plus le droit de parler d'eux.

- Ha bon ? murmura Rose, sans bouger.

- Oui, affirma Harry. Moi non plus, je n'ai plus mes parents.

Et Rose, même si elle se sentait triste et abandonnée, songea que finalement, elle n'était pas seule. Et ce simple échange marqua le début d'une longue et intense amitié.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Pour information, Cepheus se prononce comme en latin : « Céféus ». La deuxième partie de l'enfance d'Harry est pour la prochaine fois, dans le chapitre « Quand je serai grand ». J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en partant, et à bientôt !<p>

Lena.


	4. Quand je serai grand 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que j'avais déjà dépassé les 2 000 clics, avec ce début ^^ Je tiens donc à remercier tous les lecteurs qui me suivent, et en particulier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message. C'est très motivant !

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, où l'on suit l'évolution du petit Harry. ^^ J'espère qu'il ne reste pas de faute et que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Quand je serai grand (1)<strong>

_Jeudi 14 avril 1988 (7 ans)_

Harry serrait fort la main de sa tante de cœur. Exceptionnellement, c'était elle qui l'emmenait à l'école. Il en aurait été infiniment heureux en temps ordinaire. Il aurait même sans doute été surexcité et intenable. Cependant, l'enfant était inquiet. En effet, si Arabella l'emmenait, c'était parce que Cepheus ne pouvait pas. Et si Cepheus ne pouvait pas, c'était parce qu'il était cloué au lit, souffrant.

Quand le médecin magique était venu, appelé par sa tante, il avait diagnostiqué un cas de « dragoncelle » tardive. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter à la porte, rongé par la curiosité, alors que le médicomage discutait avec sa tante et Cepheus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une dragoncelle, mais le docteur avait dit que c'était une maladie plus grave chez les adultes que chez les enfants. C'était même plus particulièrement dangereux pour les Cracmols. Harry avait donc peur.

Il savait que sa tante, l'oncle Rusard, Cassiopée et Cepheus étaient des Cracmols. Lui était un sorcier et il aurait le droit d'avoir une baguette et d'apprendre la magie quand il aurait onze ans. Sa famille ne pouvait pas. Tante Ara disait que leur magie n'était pas assez forte pour lancer tous les sorts, qui étaient pourtant si simples pour les sorciers. Harry trouvait cela triste et il détestait ne pas pouvoir les aider.

Le médicomage avait donné des potions à Cepheus pour le soigner. C'était des médicaments sorciers. Ce matin, tante Ara lui avait dit qu'il apprendrait à en faire à Poudlard. Il l'avait supplié pour qu'elle lui apprenne tout de suite, pour aider Cepheus à guérir. Malheureusement, même oncle Rusard, qui était passé voir Cepheus, avait dit non. Harry n'était pas assez grand et le matériel et les ingrédients de potion étaient beaucoup trop chers.

Harry avait alors cessé de protester : il connaissait la valeur de l'argent. Seulement, il était triste de se sentir inutile et il était inquiet pour Cepheus. L'homme était gentil et il l'écoutait toujours raconter ses problèmes après l'école. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire à sa tante que Dudley et sa bande avaient inventé la chasse au Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait honte de lui.

- Hum… marmonna Arabella en s'arrêtant à un carrefour. J'ai un doute sur la route à prendre, admit-elle. Je devrais t'emmener plus souvent.

Harry leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son humeur s'éclaircissant légèrement. Il était quand même bien content que sa tante l'accompagne.

- C'est par là, tatie, indiqua-t-il.

- Merci, mon trésor, répondit Arabella en empruntant la rue indiquée par Harry. Tu connais bien la route, maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton approbateur. Tu grandis.

Harry garda son léger sourire, malgré ses inquiétudes à propos de Cepheus. Il adorait sa famille et il aimait la rendre fière. Devant la grille de l'école, cependant, sa nervosité revint au galop. Il n'était pas tellement gêné par les regards désapprobateurs des autres parents, qui critiquaient la vieille robe et les pantoufles flasques de sa tante – qui sortait en pantoufles dans la rue ? – Mais son rituel matinal était chamboulé et cela le rendait nerveux.

- Tatie… commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Est-ce que ça ira pour Cepheus ?

Ara se baissa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondit-elle fermement. C'est Cassiopée qui m'a conseillé le médicomage. Elle m'a assurée que c'était le meilleur, donc je _sais_ que Cepheus sera bientôt guéri.

Harry sentit une grande vague de soulagement le traverser. Tante Ara ne lui mentait jamais et Cassie semblait toujours tout savoir à l'avance. Le jeune garçon s'accrocha au cou de sa tante, qui le serra très fort pour le rassurer et le réconforter.

- Merci, tatie. Est-ce que c'est toi qui viendra me chercher ce soir ?

- Oui. Rusard viendra garder la maison et surveiller Cepheus en attendant notre retour, donc je pourrai venir te chercher.

- Chouette ! Est-ce qu'oncle Argus reste manger ?

- Oui. Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'entrer ou tu seras en retard.

Harry lui fit un bisou sur la joue et entra dans la cour d'école. Il était beaucoup plus heureux et insouciant que quelques instants auparavant. Cependant, sa bonne humeur déclina rapidement au cours de la journée. Dudley et sa bande avaient redoublé leur harcèlement, profitant de chaque instant où les filles n'étaient pas auprès de lui. Ils ne cessaient de se moquer de lui et de sa tante. Les moqueries le blessaient, mais elles alimentaient surtout sa colère, de plus en plus forte.

Alors que l'école était terminée et qu'il attendait sa tante, en retard, son inquiétude refit surface. Comment allait Cepheus ? Il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui en courant, mais sa tante Ara lui interdisait de rentrer seul. De plus, il ne pouvait demander d'aide à personne, parce que Laurie, Vicky et Rose étaient déjà parties, comme presque tous les autres enfants.

Tous, sauf Dudley et sa bande. Ces derniers profitèrent une nouvelle fois de sa solitude pour venir le harceler.

- Alors ! s'exclama Dudley avec une joie mauvaise. La vieille aux chats n'est toujours pas là ? Elle en a finalement eu assez de te voir ?

- Ferme-là, Dudley ! protesta Harry, que ces paroles inquiétaient malgré lui.

- Tu te rebelles ? s'étonna franchement Dudley. C'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, jubila-t-il soudain.

Quelques uns de ses amis ricanèrent.

- Je suis sûr que l'autre aussi en a eu marre de toi. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu ! s'exclama méchamment Piers Polkiss.

Le visage d'Harry refléta sa peine et sa colère. Il savait que c'était faux, puisque Cepheus était désolé de ne pas l'accompagner ce matin, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il craignait que sa famille disparaisse du jour au lendemain, comme ses parents, et qu'il se retrouve seul.

- C'est sûr ! affirma Dudley en ricanant, pour enfoncer le clou. Qui pourrait vouloir d'un _monstre_ bizarre comme toi ? dit-il en reprenant les mots que ses parents utilisaient pour parler d'Harry. Ils l'ont abandonné.

- C'est faux ! protesta Harry avec véhémence. Cepheus est malade, c'est tout !

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se défendre, de défendre Arabella et Cepheus. Il voulait leur dire, à eux tous qui avaient encore leurs parents, que lui aussi était aimé par sa famille. Et lui aussi aimait sa famille, même si tout le monde traitait sa tante de « vieille folle bizarre ».

- Alors ton Cepheus va mourir, prophétisa méchamment Dudley. Comme tes parents ! Ils ne voulaient pas de toi !

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta sur Dudley pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il parvint à atteindre le gros garçon, mais Dudley reprit rapidement le dessus, aidé par sa bande. Harry reçu nombre de coups douloureux, alors qu'il se recroquevillait au sol pour limiter la douleur.

- Assez ! tonna soudain une voix bourrue.

Dudley déguerpit sans demander son reste, suivi par sa petite bande, dès qu'il entendu la voix adulte et colérique. Toujours au sol, Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il avait mal au corps et au cœur. Argus Rusard, qui était celui qui avait crié, s'approcha rapidement d'Harry. Il était bien plus inquiet de l'état du garçon que de poursuivre la bande d'agresseurs.

- Hey, gamin, dit-il doucement en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

Harry continua à pleurer, mais il hocha la tête et Rusard l'aida à se relever lentement. Si Harry, pris par ses lourds sanglots, ne parvenait pas à parler, il était évident pour le concierge qu'il avait pris de mauvais coups. L'homme ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour consoler l'enfant, mais il cessa de se poser des questions quand Harry s'agrippa férocement à lui. Il souleva l'enfant, qui se blottit dans ses bras, pour le ramener à la maison.

Sur le chemin, Harry parvint à se calmer. Il avait eu peur qu'on l'ait oublié à l'école, peur de ne pas être assez important pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Cependant, oncle Argus était venu et il l'avait sauvé de la bande de Dudley. Le concierge, en voyant qu'Harry était de nouveau calme, le reposa au sol. Il s'aperçut alors qu'un bleu commençait doucement à se former se sa pommette.

- Est-ce que tu as très mal ? demanda-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda Rusard.

- Pourquoi… commença-t-il avec hésitation. Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu me chercher ? Tatie… Elle… Elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait.

Rusard retint un soupir devant le regard profondément expressif d'Harry. Il semblait triste et blessé. Qu'avait-il bien pu imaginer ?

- Pattes-de-velours a été percuté par un vélo, cet après-midi, expliqua-t-il. Il boitait beaucoup, alors Figg l'a emmené chez un vétérinaire et elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Elle était inquiète de ne pas pouvoir venir elle-même, mais je lui ai dit que ça irait. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, admit-il, un peu embarrassé. Je suis un peu en retard, parce que je me suis perdu en chemin…

Harry renifla, intégrant peu à peu toutes ces données.

- Merci, oncle Argus, souffla-t-il en enlaçant le cou de Rusard. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Le concierge se sentit mieux et serra légèrement l'enfant contre lui.

- Est-ce que Pattes-de-velours va bien ? demanda rapidement Harry.

Argus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par l'innocence et la générosité d'Harry. Il était sans doute l'un des enfants les moins égoïstes et les moins narcissiques qu'il ait connus.

- Il va sans doute mieux que toi, gamin, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Et, alors qu'il était entraîné par la poigne ferme et rassurante de l'homme, Harry raconta tout, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire avec Cepheus. Il avait détesté les moqueries contre Arabella, contre ses parents décédés, il avait eu peur pour Cepheus et pour lui-même, en ne voyant pas arriver sa tante. Et Dudley Dursley et sa bande en avaient profité pour le harceler et le frapper.

- C'est parce que tu es excessif, trop émotif, qu'ils s'en prennent à toi, expliqua Rusard.

- Je suis normal ! protesta Harry.

Rusard lui expliqua ce qu'il avait voulu dire, que les autres voyaient rapidement où appuyer pour lui faire mal.

- Et comment je pourrais faire autrement ? demanda Harry.

- Figg pourrait t'apprendre, dit Rusard, mais seulement si tu lui demandes et que tu le veux vraiment.

Si c'était lui qui lui suggérait, elle dirait qu'il voulait le changer, en faire son futur héros.

- Je le veux, affirma Harry, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison.

- Alors allons voir si Figg est rentrée. Elle devrait avoir de la crème moldue, pour mettre sur tes bleus.

Quand Arabella les vit arriver, elle s'affaira autour d'Harry avec hystérie. C'était décidément une très mauvaise journée pour elle.

- Tatie… Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à contrôler mes émotions ?

Surprise, Arabella se figea dans son mouvement et lança un regard suspicieux à Rusard.

- C'est pas moi, dit-il immédiatement. Gamin, explique-lui ce qui s'est passé.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! protesta Harry.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferai, insista Rusard.

Arabella se tourna vers Harry et vit qu'il le regardait avec gêne et inquiétude. Elle s'inquiéta, car Harry était un enfant excessivement joyeux à la maison, et elle l'incita à parler. Harry, qui voyait sa tante s'agiter de plus en plus, finit par tout raconter, même si Rusard devait parfois le pousser.

- Ho ! Harry ! s'exclama Arabella, intérieurement horrifiée. Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'on t'embêtait à l'école ?

Etait-elle une mauvaise tutrice ? Une mauvaise… mère ? Harry était rouge de honte.

- J'avais peur… que tu aies honte de moi, dit-il d'une petite voix. J'avais peur que tu m'aimes moins ? ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'interrogation.

- Jamais ! affirma-t-elle férocement, en le serrant contre elle. Quoi que tu fasses en grandissant, je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer. Tu es mon petit garçon.

Alors que leur étreinte durait, Rusard se sentit clairement embarrassé.

- Est-ce que tu m'aideras, alors ? demanda encore Harry.

- Oui, mon trésor. Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr que je le ferai.

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 18 juillet 1988 (7 ans)<em>

Harry tourna une page du livre en fronçant les sourcils. « Les Aventures de Caradoc le Cracmol » était un livre pour enfants sur l'histoire d'un jeune Cracmol benêt et un peu fou. Il lui arrivait de nombreux problèmes et il ne s'en sortait que ridicule ou malmené. Les sorciers et même les créatures magiques se moquaient de lui et de sa bêtise, et ils profitaient de lui sans vergogne. Harry appréciait peu ce qu'il lisait.

Le livre s'annonçait comme un « conte drôle et initiatique ». Harry n'était pas certain du sens du mot « initiatique », mais il était absolument sûr de ne pas trouver cette histoire drôle du tout.

Quand il avait vu le livre, dans la bibliothèque de Cassiopée, il l'avait emprunté pour s'installer dans un fauteuil et le lire. Cassiopée lui tournait le dos, assise devant son bureau et une montagne de papiers et de parchemins qui semblaient vraiment ennuyeux. Elle le gardait de temps en temps, pendant les vacances d'été, et elle ne lui interdisait jamais de fouiner dans sa bibliothèque.

Harry avait vraiment espéré en apprendre plus sur les Cracmols, mais cette histoire n'était pas du tout comme il l'espérait. Tatie Ara n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher et il avait encore plus de questions qu'auparavant.

- Cassie ? demanda Harry.

La jeune femme déposa sa plume – car les sorciers écrivaient encore avec des plumes trempées dans de l'encre – et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire un « conte initiatique » ?

Ça voulait peut-être dire moqueur ? Ou méchant ?

- C'est une histoire qui raconte l'évolution d'un personnage, une histoire qui apprend aux gens des choses sur le monde, à travers le parcours de ce personnage.

Harry se tut un instant et tourna rapidement quelques pages restantes, s'arrêtant parfois sur une illustration qui lui semblait particulièrement cruelle.

- Caradoc n'évolue pas, affirma Harry. Il se fait malmener, toujours, jusqu'à la fin du livre.

- Une évolution n'est pas toujours positive, Harry. Elle peut également être uniquement négative.

- Mais alors il n'apprend rien ! Le livre ment !

Cassiopée eut un léger sourire, teinté de tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas Caradoc qui doit apprendre des choses sur la vie, dit-elle. C'est le lecteur. C'est toi.

- Mais, protesta Harry, l'histoire est seulement méchante. Elle ne m'a rien appris. A part peut-être être moqueur et méchant…

Le sourire toujours un peu triste, Cassiopée hocha lentement de la tête.

- Exactement, dit-elle.

Harry regarda le livre, soudain horrifié.

- Il y a des livres qui apprennent aux gens à être méchants ? s'étonna-t-il bruyamment, abasourdi.

- Pas exactement, reprit Cassiopée. Ce conte est fait pour que les enfants Cracmols sachent qu'ils ne valent rien pour le monde sorcier, et pour que les enfants sorciers apprennent à ne pas voir les Cracmols comme des gens, mais plutôt comme des animaux inutiles.

A ce moment-là, Arabella sortit de la cheminée, juste à côté du bureau de Cassiopée.

- Bonjour, tatie… commença Harry.

Soudain, l'arrivée de sa tante lui rappela une émission qu'il avait regardée avec elle.

- C'est comme le reportage à la télé, dit-il. Avant, les gens croyaient que les noirs n'étaient pas des gens. C'est pour ça qu'ils en faisaient des esclaves. Oh ! réalisa-t-il soudain. Est-ce que toi, oncle Argus, tatie Ara et Cepheus, vous êtes des esclaves ?

- Non, le rassura Cassiopée, mais les sorciers nous trouvent inutiles. Ils ne nous aiment pas et nous maltraitent parfois, parce que nous ne savons pas faire de magie. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les Moldus, c'est-à-dire les gens qui ne savent pas faire de magie et qui sont nés de parents qui ne savent pas non plus faire de magie.

- Comme Rose ? demanda Harry.

- Comme Rose, confirma Cassiopée avec un petit sourire entendu.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur son souvenir du reportage.

- A la télé, ils ont dit que c'était interdit de maltraiter les gens seulement parce qu'ils sont différents. C'est la loi. Est-ce que les sorciers qui maltraitent les Cracmols vont en prison ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est injuste !

C'était comme pour les enfants qui avaient jeté de la boue sur son oncle, l'année précédente. Ils auraient dû être punis, pour apprendre. Lui, quand il faisait une bêtise, tante Ara le punissait. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait faire de lui un homme « honorable et bon ». C'était ce qu'elle lui expliquait à chaque fois.

Sa tante vint justement s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle aperçut le titre du livre et devina sans peine d'où venait l'indignation peinte sur le visage de son petit garçon.

- Ce n'est pas légal chez les moldus, expliqua-t-elle, mais personne ne s'en soucie réellement dans le monde sorcier. Chez nous, c'est le Ministre de la Magie qui décide des lois. Or, puisque ce sont les sorciers qui élisent le ministre, c'est toujours un sorcier qui devient ministre, donc rien ne change. La ministre actuelle, Milicent Bagnold, n'a rien de particulier contre les Cracmols, mais les sorciers qui nous maltraitent ne sont pas punis pour autant.

- C'est injuste, insista Harry. Puisque c'est comme ça, quand je serai grand, je serai ministre ! Et je punirai les coupables !

Arabella prit le livre pour le ranger et Cassiopée envoya à Harry un sourire amusé. Ses yeux pétillaient. C'était souvent le cas, quand elle savait quelque chose d'important et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, comme si c'était une plaisanterie très drôle.

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 16 octobre 1988 (8 ans)<em>

Harry se sentit un peu gauche, devant la porte de la maison de Laurie. Il tenait un grand paquet cadeau et se sentait mal à l'aise, dans les beaux vêtements que sa tante lui avait achetés. Arabella lui avait conseillé de faire attention à ses manières : le plus important était que Laurie soit heureuse à la fin de son anniversaire.

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et appuya sur la sonnette de l'entrée. Jack, le papa de Laurie, ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, Harry, le salua-t-il chaleureusement. Es-tu venu seul, aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour, monsieur Daniels, répondit Harry. Non, je suis venu avec Cepheus.

Il montra l'homme aux épaules carrées et aux immenses lunettes de soleil - parfaitement inutiles en cette saison - qui était resté au portail. En voyant Harry se retourner, il leva les deux pouces dans sa direction, en souriant.

- Je vois, commenta Jack d'un air amusé. Et Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit : appelle-moi Jack. Tu viens suffisamment souvent à la maison pour en avoir le droit. Entre, maintenant. Tout le monde est au salon.

- Merci, Jack, répondit Harry en inclinant la tête.

Le ton sérieux de l'enfant redoubla l'amusement de Jack. Depuis un peu plus d'un an, l'enfant faisait très attention à ses manières, en présence des adultes. Ce qui aurait pu le rendre pompeux et ridicule lui allait comme un gant. En fait, Jack trouvait que ça lui donnait un air très mignon. Harry était un enfant qui grandissait bien et ne cherchait jamais les problèmes, contrairement à ce que disaient certains parents.

Harry entra dans l'immense salon des Daniels, embrassa Laurie et lui donna son cadeau. Elle le déposa avec enthousiasme sur une pile déjà conséquente. Il embrassa ensuite Vicky et Rose, déjà présentes, puis fit le tour de la salle pour saluer tout le monde. Laurie avait invité toute la classe et elle espérait vraiment que la journée se passe bien.

Harry fut toujours disponible pour elle, depuis l'ouverture des cadeaux jusqu'aux différents jeux proposés. Quand Laurie eut envie de jouer au papa et à la maman, il accepta même de jouer le papa sans même faire la moindre grimace.

Cependant, les choses dégénérèrent rapidement quand Max, peut-être jaloux, se moqua de Laurie et Harry. Il saisit la poupée qu'Harry venait d'habiller et se moqua de la robe rose qu'il avait choisie. Cachant son agacement, Harry prit un visage neutre et redemanda la poupée. Max poussa Harry pour toute réponse, qui le poussa à son tour, énervé de voir Laurie au bord des larmes.

Dudley vint immédiatement prêter renfort à Max et Vicky décida alors de se charger de Dudley. Max, lui, se jeta sur Harry et parvint à lui donner deux coups de poing, avant que Jack ne vienne séparer les belligérants. Il appela les parents de Dudley, de Max et de Vicky, ainsi que sa tante.

Harry s'excusa auprès de Laurie. Il avait honte de lui-même. Il savait se tenir et se laissait beaucoup moins déborder par ses humeurs, notamment par sa colère. Il avait même tenté de mettre en pratique les enseignements de sa tante Ara, en canalisant ses émotions. Seulement, même si ses mots ou son attitude calme ne provoquait pas de bagarres, ils ne le protégeaient pas de celles-ci.

Bientôt, Arabella sonna à la porte.

- Bonjour, Jack, le salua-t-elle, un peu inquiète. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Harry a été pris dans une dispute et a pris un mauvais coup sur la tempe gauche qui l'a un peu sonné. Il s'est également cogné en tombant. Je préfère qu'il rentre chez vous, au calme, au cas où il aurait des vertiges.

- Est-ce que tu t'es battu ? demanda sévèrement Arabella à son pupille.

- J'ai poussé Max, parce qu'il se moquait de Laurie, répondit-il avec beaucoup d'honnêteté et un peu de honte.

- Tu ne devrais pas céder à la violence, fiston, dit Jack en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais je suis content que tu aies défendu ma fille.

Harry lui fit un sourire incertain et Arabella le remercia pour l'avoir appelée. Cepheus prit Harry dans ses bras et ce dernier s'excusa une dernière fois auprès du père de son amie.

- Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, dit-il avec sérieux. Au revoir, monsieur Daniels.

Jack ne releva pas le fait qu'il était repassé au nom de famille, parce qu'il connaissait l'enfant et que sa honte était visible. A chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise, même minime, il avait tendance à repasser au vouvoiement, comme pour montrer sa contrition et son respect.

- Au revoir, Harry. Remets-toi bien.

Une fois sur le chemin, Harry murmura une nouvelle fois à sa famille qu'il était désolé. Pour s'être battu d'une part, mais également pour avoir perdu. Il détestait créer des ennuis, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser des gens maltraiter ses amis. Si Vicky lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien celle-là. Jack Daniels semblait penser qu'il pouvait protéger sa fille, mais ce n'était pas vrai.

- Je n'ai pas su me défendre, expliqua-t-il à sa famille. J'ai essayé de faire comme vous m'avez appris et je n'ai pas montré que j'étais en colère ou peiné, mais Max m'en voulait d'être avec Laurie, alors on s'est battus quand même. Et Max est plus fort que moi.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tes camarades agissent comme des brutes, dit froidement Cepheus. Les cours d'Ara sont utiles, mais Argus et moi, on va t'apprendre à te défendre physiquement, promit-il.

- Et alors je pourrai défendre mes amis ?

- Oui, comme un véritable Auror, répondit Arabella d'un ton amusé.

- Non, répliqua Harry. Quand je serai grand, je veux être plus fort que les Aurors.

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 23 mai 1989 (8 ans)<em>

Il faisait exceptionnellement chaud en ce mois de mai. Harry et Rose s'étaient retrouvés au parc de Shadowmoor par hasard, en cette fin de journée. Rose faisait partie d'un groupe de cinq enfants de son institut, mais elle avait rapidement rejoint Harry en l'apercevant. Elle aimait être en sa compagnie, elle se sentait toujours bien et protégée, à ses côtés.

Harry l'avait emmené se promener un peu sous l'ombre des arbres, pour profiter de la légère brise qui faisait voleter les feuilles. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés du lieu où la tante d'Harry lisait et où les camarades de Rose jouaient.

Quand un coup de vent un peu plus fort qu'un autre fit voler la robe de la fillette, elle ne put s'empêcher de râler. Sa tutrice à l'institut insistait pour que les filles portent des robes, mais Rose n'avait pas encore pu s'y habituer. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais acheté d'autres vêtements que des vêtements de garçon, en lui disant que ça la protégeait. Rose n'avait jamais protesté contre les choix maternels.

- Tu es pourtant très jolie, dans cette robe, commenta Harry avec sincérité.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement – on lui avait rarement dit qu'elle était jolie, jusqu'ici – mais elle apprécia vraiment le compliment d'Harry. Elle le pria de lui raconter un nouveau conte de fées et de licornes, pour passer le temps. Harry semblait toujours passionné, quand il racontait ces histoires magiques, et elle aimer rêver qu'un tel monde existait, caché quelque part. Elle se sentait heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il existait de nombreuses merveilles à découvrir, dans la vie. Même si sa tutrice avait tendance à qualifier ses rêveries de sornettes.

Toute son attention était focalisée sur Harry et celle d'Harry sur Rose. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'Harry ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Dudley et sa bande trainait dans le parc et qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux.

- Hé ! s'exclama Dudley en attirant enfin leur attention. Le monstre est de sortie ! Est-ce qu'on t'a autorisé à sortir sans ta laisse ? ironisa Dudley.

Harry se redressa et toute l'attitude chaleureuse qu'il avait eue en présence de son amie disparut. Rose ne fut pas perturbée par son impression que l'air se rafraichissait et elle s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry, comme s'il pouvait la garder à l'abri de Dudley et sa bande. Elle les détestait, parce que leur violence lui rappelait celle de son père et la souffrance de sa mère, pendant des années. Elle avait peur d'eux.

Harry, lui, songeait que Dudley ne savait faire d'esprit que quand il s'agissait d'ennuyer les autres. C'était un gâchis sans nom. Il observa la petite bande sans répliquer et son attitude stoïque, même quand Rose se colla presque à lui, perturba quelque peu Dudley. Piers, lui, n'apprécia pas de voir la fillette s'approcher du monstre, alors qu'il la trouvait jolie.

- Tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous, dit-il, menaçant. Si tu deviens ma copine, on laissera partir le monstre.

- Quoi ? grogna Dudley, qui voulait absolument une bonne bagarre.

- Elle me plaît, expliqua Piers. Je veux un baiser d'amoureux.

- Toi, dit alors Dudley sèchement, tu viens avec nous.

- Non ! protesta Rose en agrippant le bras d'Harry.

- J'ai dit : tu viens avec nous, répéta Dudley en attrapant la robe de la fillette.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Harry repousse Dudley avec un coup de poing parfaitement placé. Rose, elle, était pétrifiée par la peur.

- Tu m'as frappé ! s'exclama Dudley, incrédule.

Jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait jamais su se défendre.

- Tu vas me le payer ! cria-t-il en se jetant à son tour sur Harry.

Alors que les deux garçons se battaient – Harry se défendait bien, même si Dudley prenait peu à peu l'avantage – Piers tenta de s'approcher de Rose.

- Harry ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de plusieurs pas.

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui cria de s'enfuir, quand il constata la situation. Il refusait que Piers embrasse Rose alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas. De plus, il ne pouvait pas très bien comprendre comment, mais il sentait qu'elle était terrifiée et que la seule chose qui la clouait au sol, c'était lui. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. En entendant l'ordre d'Harry, Rose obéit immédiatement et échappa de peu à l'ami de Dudley, qui s'était précipité pour la retenir.

Dépité, Piers s'associa à Dudley pour clouer Harry au sol. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de lui faire plus de mal, parce que la panique de Rose avait immédiatement alerté Arabella, quand elle l'avait vu courir vers sa tutrice, seule. En voyant une adulte approcher, la petite bande de Dudley avait préféré s'enfuir en courant.

- Est-ce que ça va, mon trésor ? s'inquiéta Arabella.

- Oui, merci tatie, répondit-il en se relevant et en époussetant ses habits couverts d'herbe et de terre.

- Etait-ce encore Dudley ? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle ait d'ores et déjà reconnu la silhouette massive.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Je me suis battu avec lui, parce qu'il a touché Rose. Il lui a fait peur.

- Ce garçon est une plaie, affirma Arabella avec agacement. Les hommes ne doivent jamais être violents avec les femmes, ils doivent les protéger.

- Est-ce que Rose a pu rejoindre sa tutrice ?

- Oui, confirma Arabella, et tu as bien agi. Nous devrions cependant rentrer à la maison, avant qu'on vienne nous poser des questions. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas causer trop d'ennuis aux Dursley, malheureusement.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en acquiesçant.

Il suivit alors les longues enjambées de sa tante, pour rentrer chez eux.

Il avait été surpris, quand sa tante avait expliqué qu'on avait donné sa garde aux Dursley, avant qu'elle ne le trouve et ne l'adopte elle-même. Harry lui en avait été infiniment reconnaissant, car la haine des trois Dursley envers lui n'était plus à démontrer. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, puisqu'ils étaient censés être sa vraie famille, mais Arabella avait dit qu'ils avaient peur de sa condition de sorcier, qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

Harry savait également que c'était le sorcier Dumbledore qui l'avait déposé là, et qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'Harry ait changé de famille. C'est pourquoi il fallait rester discret. Heureusement, Harry commençait à avoir l'habitude des secrets.

Grâce à sa famille, il en avait déjà appris beaucoup sur la magie, le monde magique et son histoire. Il connaissait aussi certains aspects peu reluisants de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, même si ce dernier avait accompli de grandes choses, et notamment éliminé un mage noir. Harry lui reprochait de se servir de l'oncle Argus et de sa tante, sans chercher à les aider à avoir une vie meilleure…

En tant que Cracmols, les membres de sa famille avaient une vision de la société sorcière et des peuples magiques différente de celle des sorciers communs. Harry ne cessait de se demander pourquoi un défenseur de la justice et de la lumière, comme l'était Dumbledore, ne faisait rien pour changer la condition des créatures et des Cracmols. Cela dit, rien n'était encore perdu. Dumbledore essayait au moins de changer les regards des sorciers sur les moldus, et il aidait donc indirectement ses trois meilleures amies.

Ce soir-là, alors que Rusard venait leur rendre visite, Arabella lui raconta, ainsi qu'à Cepheus, les évènements de l'après-midi. Elle ressentait une immense frustration, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas corriger le petit Dursley comme il l'aurait mérité. Les deux hommes félicitèrent alors Harry pour ses progrès en défense, mais Argus expliqua qu'il n'était pas toujours intelligent de se battre, surtout si le combat était déséquilibré.

Cepheus manifesta son accord et les deux hommes offrirent alors à Harry tout un cours sur l'art de la fuite.

Le lendemain, Rose hésita à approcher Harry. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul face au gang de Dudley. Harry, cependant, la prit dans ses bras et avoua qu'il était content qu'elle se soit enfuie. Il avait eu peur pour elle, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les manières de Piers. Il lui expliqua, comme l'avait fait ses oncles pour lui, que la fuite était parfois la meilleure solution. Rose se sentit rassurée et elle enlaça à son tour Harry.

Ce dernier, qui appréciait beaucoup l'étreinte, songea soudain à ses onze ans, à Poudlard, et au fait qu'il devrait vivre loin de ses amies. D'un seul coup, il avait moins envie de fréquenter l'école de sorcellerie. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, en relâchant Rose, il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il voulait faire, quand il serait plus grand.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué avec le titre, j'ai choisi de couper ce chapitre en deux parties. Il faudra donc attendre la prochaine publication pour savoir si Harry va recevoir ou non sa lettre pour Poudlard ;)<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en partant et à bientôt pour la suite !

Lena.


	5. Quand je serai grand 2

_**Note de l'auteur**_

Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas publié (et écrit, tout simplement). Je me remets dans le bain, donc j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé passer trop d'erreur. Ce chapitre a été un peu plus difficile à sortir que d'autres. J'espère donc qu'il sera également agréable et compréhensible :) Bonne lecture !

_**RAR**_

Ce ne sera pas long, mais je tenais à remercier « _**Guest**_ » et « _**shishi-sama**_ » pour leur intérêt dans cette histoire. Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. ^^

Je tiens également à remercier « _**Error System**_ » ici, puisque je ne peux t'envoyer de réponse par MP. J'apprécie beaucoup tes encouragements. Par ailleurs, j'avoue que mon Harry a tendance à être très blanc, pour le moment. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas être parfois coléreux, voire haineux, ou simplement malicieux au sens premier du terme. Cependant, il faut encore le laisser grandir pour qu'il commence à ressentir des émotions réellement fortes, pouvant influer sur son comportement et lutter contre son éducation. J'espère en tout cas que la suite continuera à te plaire, même si je m'étale un peu plus que prévu sur l'enfance d'Harry. ^^ A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>Le temps de la Révolution<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Quand je serai grand (2)**

_Dimanche 14 octobre 1990 (10 ans)_

Harry aida Vicky à enfiler sa veste. Elle avait le bras cassé, suite à une chute accidentelle dans un fossé. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour beaucoup de choses, ces derniers jours. Puis Harry saisit rapidement la veste de Rose pour l'aider également. Rose n'en avait pas besoin, mais Harry aimait bien entourer ses amies d'attentions. Surtout Rose, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer à Vicky et Laurie.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aider cette dernière, car elle était déjà prête. Elle trépignait, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, Arabella avait autorisé Harry à emmener ses trois amies au cinéma du coin, car le temps était plutôt beau pour la saison. Les parents de Vicky et Laurie étaient ravis que leur fille soit prise en charge alors qu'ils étaient au travail. L'institut de Rose, lui, encourageait toutes les relations avec l'extérieur. Il ne fallait pas que les enfants se replient trop sur eux-mêmes.

Harry se sentait comme un grand. Arabella, Cassiopée et Cepheus restaient à la maison, car un ami sorcier de Cassie venait prendre le thé à la maison. Malgré sa grande curiosité envers le sorcier, Harry préférait sortir avec ses amies. En effet, Cepheus semblait de fort mauvaise humeur depuis l'arrivée de leur invité et Harry ne tenait pas à supporter la lourde ambiance.

- As-tu bien pris ton porte-monnaie ? demanda Arabella en rejoignant les enfants dans l'entrée.

- Oui, tatie, confirma Harry en fourrant sa main dans la poche de sa veste.

- Amusez-vous bien, les gosses ! s'exclama Cepheus en retrouvant sa gaité un instant.

- Tout ira bien, affirma Harry en s'adressant plus à sa tante angoissée qu'à Cepheus.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils en captant le sourire crispé de Cassiopée. Il n'aimait pas ce regard sans chaleur qu'elle avait parfois, quand elle souhaitait dissimuler certains éléments qu'elle avait appris grâce à ses visions. Il décida cependant de ne pas y prêter attention. Il avait bien trop envie de s'amuser, et le cinéma était à peine à un quart d'heure à pied. Il ne leur arriverait rien.

- Bon après midi ! lança gaiment Laurie, impatiente de voir le film pour enfants qui passait cet après-midi là.

Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et laissa passer ses amies, avant de faire un signe de la main à sa famille adorée.

_La petite sirène_, qui venait de sortir au cinéma trois jours avant, fut à la hauteur de leurs attentes. C'est donc particulièrement joyeux que les quatre enfants sortirent du cinéma, pour retourner chez Arabella. Avec son argent de poche, Harry avait offert aux filles un grand sachet de friandises. Leurs rires attirèrent finalement l'attention d'un autre groupe d'enfants tout à fait indésirables.

- Dursley, grogna Harry dans sa barbe.

Il lui suffisait de voir sa brute de cousin pour perdre toute sa bonne humeur. Il le voyait souvent, puisque la maison qu'Albus Dumbledore prêtait à sa tante Ara était tout près de la maison des Dursley. Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de laisser la petite bande lui gâcher un après-midi si bien commencé.

- Comme on se retrouve ! s'exclama Dudley avec une grosse voix, en tentant d'imiter un des acteurs du film de gangsters qu'il avait vu la veille.

- Cepheus nous attend, lança Harry, l'air de rien.

Dudley se figea un instant. Il craignait un peu l'homme, car il l'avait déjà vu infliger une fessée en public à un garçon bien plus grand que lui. Une petite vérification des alentours l'assura cependant que pas un adulte n'était en vue. Et son cousin était encore loin de chez lui : il ne pourrait pas appeler sa famille à l'aide.

Il fit donc un signe à Piers Polkiss et Billy Block, qui se postèrent à revers du petit groupe, afin de prendre Harry et ses amies en sandwich.

- Dégage, Dursley ! s'énerva Vicky.

- Tais-toi, la peste ! répliqua Dudley du tac-au-tac. Tu n'es pas en état de donner des ordres, ajouta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Vicky crispa son poing valide, mais elle se tut. Elle n'était pas capable de défendre ses amis en l'état et elle savait qu'énerver Dudley n'était pas une bonne idée, si elle était en position de faiblesse.

Harry fit un pas vers Dudley, mais laisser ses trois amies en retrait n'était pas forcément une bonne idée non plus, avec Piers et Billy qui leur coupait toute retraite.

- Laisse mes amies rentrer tranquillement et je te promets que ce sera entre toi et moi, affirma Harry avec plus de courage qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

Il sentait de la sueur glisser lentement dans son dos, à la fois à cause de la chaleur et de la tension qui crispait son corps. C'était plus fort que lui : depuis ses leçons de self-défense avec Argus et Cepheus, il se tendait dès qu'il sentait un danger planer sur lui ou sur ses proches. De plus, l'air un peu craintif de Rose et Laurie – que Dudley et Piers effrayaient malgré elles – ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder son calme.

- Non, répondit finalement Dudley après avoir jeté un œil vers Piers, qui avait toujours un faible pour Rose. Personne ne part et tout le monde me donne son argent et son sac de bonbons, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Laurie serra son sachet contre elle. Harry lui avait offert toutes les friandises qu'elle préférait et que sa mère refusait toujours de lui acheter.

- Maintenant ! reprit Dudley d'une voix forte, en constatant que personne ne réagissait.

Les trois fillettes vinrent se coller à Harry et Rose agrippa sa manche, terriblement inquiète et honteuse de se laisser si facilement impressionner. Elle aurait tout donné à Dudley Dursley sans rechigner, si les autres avaient fait pareil. D'autres enfants obéissaient à Dudley, dans la cour de l'école. Même des garçons. Mais elle tenait bon, même si son cœur battait la chamade et qu'elle avait besoin de se rapprocher d'Harry pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle détestait se sentir si faible et inutile.

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu, grogna Dudley d'un ton menaçant, en s'avançant d'un pas vers eux.

Sa bande l'imita. En une seconde, Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait se battre contre tant d'adversaires et que les trois filles ne pourraient fuir toutes en même temps. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Dudley leur réservait et désirait plus que tout mettre ses amies à l'abri. Aussi laissa-t-il parler son instinct. Il attrapa Laurie et Vicky, Rose étant toujours agrippée à sa veste, et il transplana pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand les quatre enfants se retrouvèrent dans le jardin d'Arabella, derrière la maison, ils étaient tous aussi étonnés les uns que les autres. Vicky et Laurie sautèrent de joie en constatant qu'elles étaient à l'abri, sans réellement s'inquiéter de la raison qui les avait amenés là. Rose, infiniment soulagée, sentait confusément qu'Harry avait été le déclencheur de leur sauvetage et l'en admirait davantage.

Elle lâcha la veste d'Harry, s'agrippa à son cou et l'embrassa sur la bouche dans un immense élan d'affection. Comme dans les films.

Le geste figea Harry, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui le ravissait autant, mais qui se sentait soudain très fort. Vicky et Laurie les huèrent en riant et Rose s'éloigna en rougissant. C'est ainsi que les adultes, sortis précipitamment après avoir reconnu le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, trouvèrent les enfants.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Arabella en cherchant frénétiquement la silhouette d'un éventuel sorcier.

- On était entourés par la bande de Dudley ! s'exclama Laurie.

- Et puis soudain, on était ici, poursuivit Vicky.

- C'est Harry qui nous as sauvés, conclut timidement Rose en prenant la main du jeune sorcier.

Harry était incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, car il était encore en train d'assimiler l'idée que Rose l'appréciait au moins autant que lui. Elle lui avait donné son premier baiser d'amoureux et il aimait ça.

- Un transplanage ? s'étonna bruyamment Cepheus.

- Un transplanage d'escorte, précisa Cassiopée avec un calme étrange.

- Trois personnes en même temps ? Merlin ! Comment vas-tu, Harry ? s'inquiéta Arabella. Tu ne parles pas. Tu te sens mal ? Viens te coucher immédiatement.

Les trois filles ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui agitait tant les adultes, mais elles commençaient à se demander si le petit miracle d'Harry n'était pas en fait une grosse bêtise.

- Mais ! Tatie ! protesta Harry en repoussant la main posée sur son front. Je vais très bien, je t'assure.

Il aimait sa famille, mais il n'aimait pas donner l'impression d'être un bébé devant ses amies.

- Arabella, coupa la voix un peu dure de Cassiopée. Je crois que le problème principal n'est pas Harry.

Elle fit un grand demi-cercle de la main pour désigner les trois fillettes. Arabella réalisa soudain que trois Moldues avaient assisté à l'acte magique. Son visage s'assombrit et Harry s'en inquiéta. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire de magie devant les autres, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi avoir sauvé ses amies d'un groupe de brutes posait problème.

- _Oubliettes_ ? demanda Arabella en regardant Cassiopée.

- _Oubliettes_, confirma cette dernière après avoir reçu un signe affirmatif de son ami sorcier.

- Quoi ? protesta Harry, en essayant de se souvenir de ce que signifiait ce mot.

Cassiopée emmena les filles à l'intérieur, suivie de son ami médicomage et de Cepheus. Puis la voyante ressortit, le visage un peu triste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? s'angoissa Harry, en tentant de suivre ses amies dans la maison.

Cassiopée le retint.

- Tu sais bien ce qu'il va se passer, dit-elle aussi gentiment que possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont oublier ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa tante, horrifié à l'idée que ses amies pourraient l'oublier, _lui_.

- Seulement votre rencontre avec Dudley et le transplanage, répondit Arabella. Elles vont penser que vous êtes rentrés directement après le cinéma et Cepheus va les ramener chez elles.

Harry se figea, puis il se débattit brusquement, pour se dégager de la prise de Cassiopée.

- Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Cassie ! Non !

- Harry ! s'exclama Arabella, surprise de la réaction violente et désordonnée de son petit garçon. Que fais-tu ? Tu vas blesser Cassiopée. Calme-toi tout de suite.

- Non, protesta Harry, le souffle haché par des sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir à tout instant. Il ne faut pas que Rose oublie. Elle m'a embrassé ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle oublie.

Il renifla, mais il ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Il avait peur que le sorcier touche à ses amies. Il voulait qu'elles restent pareilles et que Rose continue à lui donner la main.

- S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il à Arabella, alors que Cassiopée desserrait légèrement sa prise.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, répondit cette dernière, mais il le faut. Ce serait trop dangereux de les laisser savoir, ajouta-t-elle, attristée par l'état dans lequel il se mettait.

On entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et les sanglots d'Harry redoublèrent, quand il comprit que c'était terminé. Puis l'ami de Cassiopée les rejoignit, en faisant abstraction des larmes d'Harry.

- C'est fait. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème, j'ai l'habitude. Je vais devoir rentrer, cependant. Merci, madame Figg, pour votre invitation. On se voit demain ? demanda-t-il à la voyante.

- Bien sûr, répondit celle-ci d'une voix douce.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche et retourna rapidement dans la maison pour emprunter la cheminée. Harry n'avait pas réagi immédiatement, mais il s'éloigna brusquement des bras de Cassiopée, terriblement en colère.

- Tu empêches Rose de se souvenir et tu embrasses ton amoureux ! C'est injuste ! Je te déteste !

- Harry ! protesta Arabella, fâchée. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je vous déteste tous ! cria-t-il en s'enfuyant dans la maison.

On l'entendit monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis claquer la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'Arabella allait le suivre pour le sermonner, Cassiopée le retint.

- Tu ferais mieux de prévenir Dumbledore, dit-elle. Dudley et sa bande croiront à une hallucination, les filles ont tout oublié, mais un acte de magie comme celui d'aujourd'hui ne pourra pas être ignoré du registre de Poudlard. Harry sera forcément classifié comme sorcier.

Arabella crispa le poing – c'était la première fois qu'Harry disait la détester, et ça la chamboulait intérieurement – mais elle s'obligea à retrouver la maîtrise d'elle-même. La raison pour laquelle Cassiopée avait insisté pour leur présenter son ami sorcier aujourd'hui était désormais évidente pour elle. La voyante avait tout fait pour que le premier acte de magie fondateur d'Harry ne lui cause pas d'ennui. C'était désormais à elle de jouer.

Albus Dumbledore répondit immédiatement à la cheminée de son bureau.

- Directeur Dumbledore ! Je suis confuse de vous déranger, mais vous m'aviez demandé de vous contacter en cas de nouvelle importante. Si vous êtes en plein travail, je peux cependant vous rappeler plus tard. Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas vous déranger…

Arabella avait depuis longtemps remarqué que les gens mal-à-l'aise étaient plus volubiles que les autres, qu'ils se répétaient souvent et qu'ils tournaient parfois autour du chaudron. Et elle excellait dans l'art de tourner autour du chaudron.

- Je vous en prie, Arabella. Je suis toute ouïe. S'agit-il de monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, monsieur le directeur. J'ai entendu tout à l'heure la famille du jeune Potter parler d'un phénomène inexplicable le concernant. Son oncle ne semblait pas très heureux, ce qui m'a un peu étonnée, mais je pense qu'il s'agissait de magie.

- C'est fort possible, acquiesça le directeur avec une mine attristée de circonstance, car je crains que la famille d'Harry ne soit pas des plus tolérantes, quand on en vient à la magie.

_C'est même l'euphémisme du siècle_, songea Arabella. _Vieux manipulateur_.

Albus se caressa la barbe, pensif. Puis il se pencha vers son bureau et feuilleta un épais grimoire, qu'Arabella reconnut comme étant le registre de Poudlard. Elle demanda néanmoins confirmation.

- En effet, Arabella, il s'agit bien du registre. Je regardais justement les noms des étudiants pour la rentrée prochaine. Ah ! Voilà ! Monsieur Potter est en effet sorcier et il est prévu qu'il reçoive sa lettre d'admission à 11 ans. Bien, bien…

Malgré l'air relativement impassible du directeur, Arabella sentit qu'il était contrarié. Il fallait bien avouer que les règles protégeant les héritiers sorciers des anciennes et nobles familles sorcières étaient plus contraignantes que pour les héritiers cracmols. La société et la justice sorcières avaient tendance à donner les pleins pouvoirs aux tuteurs des Cracmols et Arabella ne doutait pas qu'Albus Dumbledore avait eu l'espoir d'être nommé tuteur aux 11 ans d'Harry pour récupérer la fortune des Potter.

Ho ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour lui-même.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas une immense fortune personnelle, car l'or l'intéressait bien moins que sa réputation et la perpétuation de la société telle qu'elle était. Non, il n'aurait pas gardé l'or d'Harry. Il aurait plutôt fait d'importants dons à Poudlard au nom du garçon, par exemple pour accueillir des sorciers prometteurs qui n'avaient pas les moyens de payer la pension de l'école. Elle avait remarqué, depuis de nombreuses années, que la puissance magique était une matière qui fascinait le directeur.

- Il y a quand même une chose qui me chiffonne, admit soudain le vieux sorcier.

Il se tourna vers une armoire pleine d'étranges ustensiles d'argent bourdonnants. Arabella ne put pas vraiment distinguer de quoi il s'agissait, car elle ne pouvait pas se pencher plus dans la cheminée. Son grand âge protestait déjà contre sa position agenouillée.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle mes capteurs ne m'ont averti d'aucune activité magique chez le jeune Harry, poursuivit le directeur.

- Vos capteurs ? demanda faiblement Arabella, inquiète des implications qu'elle entrevoyait dans cette simple remarque.

- Ceux que j'ai installés autour de la maison des Dursley, expliqua-t-il. Ils devaient me prévenir dans le cas de l'approche d'un sorcier indésirable et ils auraient également dû me prévenir à la moindre manifestation magique d'Harry. Ils sont silencieux depuis tant d'années que je ne m'interrogeais même plus sur le statut cracmol d'Harry.

Arabella était heureuse que le directeur n'ait jamais pensé à vérifier le registre de Poudlard avant en ce qui concernait son protégé. Elle était intimement convaincue qu'Harry était marqué comme sorcier depuis plusieurs années, étant donné tous les petits actes de magie quotidiens qui lui échappaient, quand il était à la maison.

- Peut-être mes capteurs sont-ils défectueux ? se demanda-t-il distraitement.

Arabella paniqua à l'idée que le directeur puisse se déplacer chez les Dursley pour vérifier. Il se rendrait immédiatement compte qu'Harry n'habitait plus là depuis des années et elle refusait qu'on lui retire sa garde. Elle se sentait même prête à braver la colère du sorcier et à fuir à l'étranger s'il le fallait. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son fils adoptif. Son fils.

- Peut-être le grimoire a-t-il lui-même longtemps hésité ? suggéra Arabella. Peut-être que le jeune Potter a tout juste assez de magie pour être sorcier ?

Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, mais elle improvisait aussi vite que possible pour éviter que le directeur ne s'intéresse trop tôt à Harry.

- Après tout, les Dursley semblaient tellement en colère qu'ils ont dû être surpris, eux aussi, que leur neveu sache faire de la magie. Ils semblaient dire que l'évènement a eu lieu à l'école du jeune Potter. Il aurait transplané sur le toit de son école pour échapper à une bande d'enfants. Dont son cousin, si mes informations sont bonnes.

Arabella détournait juste un peu la réalité. Elle était certaine que le choix discutable du directeur – placer Harry chez les Dursley – venait de sa volonté d'apparaître un jour comme son sauveur, un mentor fiable. Faire croire au sorcier que la vie d'Harry n'était pas des plus simples ne pouvait que le réjouir.

- Un transplanage dans son école… marmonna Albus Dumbledore. Cela explique le silence de mes capteurs. Il aurait fui devant des camarades, dites-vous ? Je vois…

Ce qu'Arabella voyait surtout, c'était que l'idée ne semblait ni surprendre, ni choquer le directeur de Poudlard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'assombrir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été la vie d'Harry loin d'elle, de Cepheus, Rusard et Cassiopée.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ? demanda Albus en constatant son changement d'humeur.

- Je m'interroge juste sur les conditions de vie du garçon, mentit légèrement Arabella.

- N'ayez crainte, ma chère. Si j'avais le moindre doute, je me déplacerais moi-même.

- N'allez-vous pas le faire ? demanda Arabella, en cachant son espoir aussi bien que possible.

- Je crains que ma visite ne puisse pas être bénéfique au jeune Harry. Les Dursley ne sont pas les Moldus les plus tolérants ou les plus conciliants, répondit le directeur, d'une voix calme et posée qui irrita Arabella.

- Ils n'en ont pas l'air, en effet, admit cette dernière avec une pointe d'amertume. Pas de doute, ils auraient préféré que leur neveu soit Cracmol.

Malgré sa grande compréhension de l'esprit et du cœur humain, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas toutes les clefs pour interpréter correctement l'attitude d'Arabella. C'est pourquoi il la sermonna.

- Allons, allons, Arabella, fit-il d'un ton paternaliste. Vous semblez amère. Vous devriez être heureuse qu'Harry soit un sorcier et non un Cracmol. Ne jalousez pas ce pauvre enfant : il ne semble pas avoir une vie beaucoup plus facile que la vôtre, à l'époque.

Un éclair de stupeur frappa Arabella et elle baissa la tête, rougissante de colère. Croyait-il qu'elle blâmerait un enfant pour être sorcier quand elle ne pouvait être sorcière elle-même ? Avait-il une si basse opinion d'elle ?

- Sans doute, monsieur le directeur. Veuillez m'excuser, se força-t-elle néanmoins à répondre.

Attribuant la couleur des joues d'Arabella à sa honte, Albus fut satisfait de lui-même. Il voyait toujours en elle la frêle jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans la rue et qui l'admirait sans réserve. Elle lui avait toujours montré le plus grand respect. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se sentait plus paternel envers elle qu'envers Rusard, par exemple.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu, Arabella. Rappelez-moi si le jeune Potter fait montre d'un nouvel acte magique de cette envergure. Ho ! Et prévenez-moi si vous constatez le moindre signe de maltraitance envers Harry.

Arabella acquiesça, mais elle laissa volontairement transparaître une grande réticence. Si Albus pensait qu'elle partageait son désir de faire vivre Harry dans de mauvaises conditions, elle n'allait pas le détromper. D'ailleurs, elle constata immédiatement que sa réticence lui plaisait, même s'il lui avait fait la morale, quelques instants plus tôt.

Finalement, elle salua le sorcier et coupa la communication.

Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe et repensa au ton paternaliste du directeur. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle laisserait volontairement un enfant souffrir, fut-il sorcier ?

- Quel horrible, odieux bonhomme ! ragea-t-elle.

- Je sais, lui dit Cassie en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Oui, tu sais, soupira Arabella. Pourquoi aurais-tu insisté pour amener un sorcier ici, autrement ?

Cassiopée ne répondit pas. Harry devrait vivre des expériences parfois désagréables pour grandir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'essaierait pas de le protéger. A sa manière.

Arabella regarda l'entrée et les escaliers vers lesquels avait fui Harry. Elle l'aimait tant. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était prête à tout pour le protéger des machinations et des pièges que lui tendait la société sorcière ?

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, conseilla Cassiopée. Il doit assimiler plusieurs choses importantes pour son avenir. Il a besoin de réfléchir seul, crois-moi.

Arabella acquiesça à contrecœur et s'oublia dans la préparation du dîner. Quand Cepheus rentra, il constata tout de suite l'atmosphère tendue et se tut, se plongeant dans un journal. Cassiopée s'installa également dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, et attendit. Peut-être avait-elle des visions ? Personne n'était vraiment d'humeur à lui demander.

Finalement, l'heure du repas sonna. Arabella n'hésita pas un instant. Elle monta les escaliers, frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Harry – qui n'était pas sorti de l'après-midi – et entra. Harry était assis sur son lit, un coussin serré dans les bras. Il avait probablement pleuré, vu les traces qui maculaient son visage. Arabella s'installa à côté de lui et Harry se blottit immédiatement contre elle.

- Je ne le pensais pas, ce que j'ai dit, marmonna-t-il faiblement. Je suis désolé, tatie. J'étais en colère, mais je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Excuse-moi. Je ne le ferai plus, promis.

Arabella savait qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses et le serra fort contre lui. Elle le sermonna un peu pour son mouvement de colère, puis lui murmura des mots d'apaisement. Harry en fut quelque peu rassuré. Il avait eu peur, un instant, que sa tante soit tellement fâchée qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui. Il était heureux de s'être trompé.

Il restait cependant malheureux à l'idée qu'il serait seul à se souvenir du premier baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Rose.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Harry fut encore plus prévenant et protecteur envers ses amies qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de montrer sa tendresse envers Rose, même s'ils ne s'embrassèrent plus. Même quand l'âge de s'intéresser aux filles lui passa quelque peu, il continua à éprouver plus de tendresse envers Rose qu'envers n'importe qui d'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 10 avril 1991 (10 ans)<em>

Harry entra dans la taverne juste derrière Cepheus. Il était très heureux de leur visite au village de Godric's Hollow. Bien sûr, voir la tombe de ses parents l'avait bouleversé, mais Cepheus avait su trouver les mots justes pour lui redonner le sourire. Par ailleurs, il y avait tant de nouvelles choses à voir qu'Harry ne se plaignait pas.

Arabella avait décidé qu'il était assez grand et assez éduqué pour se rendre dans le village où il avait vécu ses premiers mois avec ses parents. La maison était encore intacte, mais Cepheus lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer tant qu'il n'avait pas accès à son héritage, à 18 ans.

Il lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses concernant les héritages, parce que lui-même avait un accès restreint au sien. Son père avait été sorcier, mais lui-même n'avait accès qu'à un petit compte secondaire à Gringott's. Le compte de son père reviendrait à son premier héritier sorcier, s'il en avait un, ou à un autre pan de sa famille sorcière, s'il n'avait jamais d'enfant.

Cepheus avait apprécié l'air respectueux et mâture d'Harry, quand il avait vu des Gobelins pour la première fois. Il avait une dignité que n'importe quel enfant élevé dans les plus pures traditions des Sangs-purs lui aurait enviée. Plus tard, l'enfant avait même avoué que les Gobelins de la banque étaient moins effrayants que ceux décrits dans les livres, même s'il était conscient de leurs capacités de combattants et de duellistes.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas riche, Cepheus avait trouvé quelques Gallions dans son coffre. Il ne l'avait plus ouvert depuis quelques années, puisqu'il se satisfaisait plutôt bien de sa vie dans le monde moldu, mais il tenait à offrir à Harry ses premiers livres sorciers. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était très bien pourvue, mais Rusard ne pouvait se permettre d'emprunter trop de livres, au risque d'être repéré.

Et Harry lisait et assimilait les informations plus vite que prévu.

Cependant, avant d'aller à la librairie, Cepheus tenait à faire plaisir à Harry. L'enfant avait vraiment passé un moment difficile, devant la tombe de ses parents, même s'il se montrait à nouveau ouvert et joyeux depuis leur visite à la banque.

- Est-ce que toutes les tavernes sorcières se ressemblent ? demanda un Harry excité, en regardant partout autour de lui les objets étranges qui décoraient les murs.

L'auberge du _Dragon cornu_ avait la particularité de posséder de très nombreuses curiosités concernant les dragons, des objets qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus.

- Non, répondit Cepheus de son ton laconique habituel. Chacune a son originalité. Ici, le tavernier possède même une recette très particulière de Rhum dont la canne à sucre à été flambée au feu de dragon.

- Je peux goûter ? demanda Harry.

- Non. Arabella m'arracherait la tête, s'amusa Cepheus.

- S'il te plaît ? insista Harry avec un air plein d'espérance.

Il avait découvert que Cepheus avait de grandes difficultés à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, quand il utilisait cette moue inspirée par Arabella. De grands yeux brillants au milieu d'un visage parfaitement innocent, alors que tout son être se tendait vers Cepheus dans l'espoir d'une réponse positive, telle était la clef pour faire flancher l'homme.

- Harry… protesta mollement Cepheus.

Harry ne répondit pas et se tendit un peu plus vers le Cracmol, le sentant proche de céder.

- Bon, bon… Tu ne toucheras pas au Rhum Dragon, mais tu pourras boire de ma Bierraubeurre.

Cela faisait, là aussi, de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas bu cette boisson pétillante. Il en gardait cependant de bons souvenirs, avec son père. Quand Harry le remercia avec un sourire triomphant, Cepheus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Harry ne se servait pas des cours d'Arabella uniquement pour protéger ses émotions.

Harry suivit Cepheus au comptoir et observa avidement une petite vitrine présentant des friandises qu'il ne connaissait pas. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le tavernier, puis il baissa à nouveau les yeux, calculateur.

Il tira légèrement la manche de Cepheus et lui demanda timidement s'il pouvait avoir une baguette magique à la réglisse. Cepheus baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris par le changement d'attitude total de l'enfant. Il soupesa sa bourse d'un air absent, sachant que les livres sorciers n'étaient pas à la portée de tous.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, répondit-il, mais nous n'aurons pas assez pour tes livres, des boissons _et_ des friandises.

Harry, qui avait levé vers lui des yeux humides et plein d'espoir, se mordit la lèvre et fit mine de retenir ses larmes. Il baissa la tête et acquiesça doucement.

- D'accord, Cepheus, dit-il d'une voix un peu faiblarde.

Cepheus fronça encore plus les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait loupé quelque chose. Harry était bizarre. Le tavernier, qui n'avait pas manqué l'échange entre l'homme et l'enfant, s'approcha.

- Bonjour. Que puis-je vous servir ?

- Bonjour, le salua Cepheus. Nous prendrons une Bierraubeurre et un jus de citrouille, s'il vous plaît.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement Harry en levant les yeux.

Il avait les joues roses, les yeux brillants et un air poli et timide qui le rendaient adorable aux yeux du patron. Ce dernier encaissa la Mornille et les cinq Noise, puis il proposa à ses clients de s'installer, en attendant qu'il apporte la commande.

- Merci, répondirent Harry et Cepheus, chacun leur tour.

Cepheus fit demi-tour tout de suite, mais Harry laissa ses yeux s'attarder une seconde sur la vitrine, avant de baisser la tête d'un air défait. Il suivit ensuite Cepheus. Le tavernier, lui, sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'air triste du garçon. D'autant plus que malgré son envie évidente d'une friandise, il n'avait pas contesté le refus de son père ou fait de scandale, comme il avait vu de nombreux enfants le faire.

Il rempli les deux verres demandés, les posa sur son plateau, puis y ajouta une baguette à la réglisse.

- Voilà votre commande, annonça-t-il en les servant. Et ça, c'est offert par la maison.

Quand il tendit la friandise à l'enfant, il fut bouleversé par son air de reconnaissance éperdue.

- Merci, murmura Harry en serrant la friandise contre lui.

- Euh… De rien… marmonna le tavernier en se grattant la tête, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

En retournant à son comptoir, il se sentit fier d'avoir fait une bonne action. Cet enfant était tout bonnement adorable.

De son côté, Cepheus secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Je savais bien que tu étais bizarre.

Il lui mit une légère claque derrière la tête.

- Manipulateur.

Harry ricana discrètement, puis il s'attaqua de bon cœur à sa friandise. Il apprécia également sentir le pétillement de la Bierraubeurre sur sa langue, même si le goût le rebuta totalement. Cepheus se moqua un peu de lui. Il n'avait pas non plus aimé son premier essai, quand il était plus jeune. Aujourd'hui, il était capable de vraiment apprécier cette boisson.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé son jus de citrouille, Harry sursauta brusquement quand trois sorciers bruyants entrèrent dans la taverne comme un ouragan.

- Salut Boyle ! lança le plus grand, jovialement.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux gris qui pétillaient de loin. Quelque chose dans son visage interpellait Harry. Il était accompagné de deux autres hommes. L'un d'eux était aussi assez grand. Il avait des cheveux brun clair et un air doux qui aurait pu le mettre en confiance, s'il n'avait pas senti quelque chose d'étrange et dangereux émaner de lui. Le troisième était résolument le plus petit. Il avait le visage rond, les cheveux fins et décolorés, et un air boudeur.

- Bonjour Black, le salua le tavernier en retour. Messieurs.

Harry se retourna immédiatement vers Cepheus. « Black ». Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Certainement pas, s'il en croyait l'air soudain tendu de son oncle.

- Cela fait un moment, depuis la dernière fois ! ajouta le patron, depuis son bar.

- Je suis parti en vacances, admit le dénommé « Black » de bon cœur. C'était vraiment agréable.

Le plus petit des trois hommes marmonna quelque chose et Black éclata d'un gros rire sonore, qui ressemblait vaguement à un aboiement.

- Oh ! Allez, Peter ! lança-t-il en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour ça. C'était une très bonne blague !

- Non, pas vraiment, non, protesta le dénommé Peter en s'éloignant un peu de son bruyant ami. Remus, dis-lui, toi !

Le troisième homme haussa les épaules et dit quelque chose qui sembla vaguement calmer ses deux amis.

- Finis ton verre, Harry, ordonna calmement Cepheus. Nous y allons.

Harry obéit prestement, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de taquiner son oncle, puis il le suivit alors qu'il quittait rapidement la taverne.

- Tu le connaissais ? demanda-t-il finalement, quand ils furent assez éloignés.

- Oui et non. C'est un de mes cousins, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré face à face.

- Est-ce qu'il te fait peur ? demanda Harry, qui trouvait l'attitude de Cepheus inhabituelle.

Il était rare qu'il perde son flegme légendaire.

Cepheus s'arrêta et prit Harry dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi, admit Cepheus. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de ton père. Il est aussi ton parrain. S'il veut ta garde, nous ne pourrons rien faire contre ça. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père que j'avais peur qu'il te reconnaisse et s'étonne de te voir en la compagnie d'un inconnu pour lui.

- Il peut m'emmener loin de vous ? s'inquiéta Harry. Je croyais que tante Ara m'avait adopté.

- Oui, mais dans le monde magique, les règles sont différentes de celles des Moldus. Dans le monde magique, les sorciers sont toujours privilégiés face à des Cracmols comme nous. De plus, quand c'est un chef de famille qui s'exprime, même le Ministre n'a pas voix au chapitre. Et Sirius Black est le chef de la famille Black.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Je ne peux rien faire ?

Cepheus fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Il n'était pas aussi calé qu'Arabella en ce qui concernait les lois. Il se souvenait cependant vaguement d'une leçon de son père, il y avait des années de cela.

- Le président du Magenmagot est au-dessus des familles, dit-il. Il me semble que s'il prend une décision qui touche directement une famille sorcière, sa voix est plus importante que celle d'un chef de famille. Mais il est très rare qu'un président intervienne dans des affaires privées. Si l'on excepte Dumbledore, bien sûr.

Harry se souvint, horrifié, qu'Albus Dumbledore était le président actuel du Magenmagot. Il sut intimement que le chef de la famille Black et le Magenmage seraient d'accord pour l'enlever à Arabella. Après tout, Sirius Black était son parrain magique et il n'avait jamais demandé sa garde, le laissant à la merci des Dursley. Harry serra fort Cepheus en songeant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré sa famille et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas la quitter.

- Quand je serai grand, murmura Harry, je serai président du Magenmagot. Et personne ne pourra plus m'éloigner de vous.

L'humeur de Cepheus s'éclaircit brusquement alors qu'il riait. Il déclara, amusé, qu'il lui faudrait alors plus de livres que prévu.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, Harry a toujours des rêves plein la tête, parce qu'il est encore jeune. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ^^ Le prochain chapitre ("Quand je serai grand (3)", en fin de mois) conclura l'enfance d'Harry.<p>

Je voulais qu'Harry ait fait preuve au moins une fois d'un bel acte de magie - vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite ;) - et je voulais introduire les trois amis d'enfance de James Potter (entre autres petites choses qui se sont passées et qui auront de l'importance plus tard, hé hé ^^ Ceux qui commencent à me connaître s'en doutent ;D)

J'espère en tout cas que vous appréciez toujours l'évolution d'Harry et que vous êtes prêt à attendre la suite (qui se fera beaucoup moins attendre, cette fois)!

Lena.


	6. Quand je serai grand 3

Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre et vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Quand je serai grand (3)<strong>

_Jeudi 4 juillet 1991 (10 ans)_

- Je suis rentré ! s'écria Harry joyeusement.

- N'oublie pas de retirer tes chaussures, lui répondit Arabella depuis la cuisine.

Harry obéit et retira ses baskets boueuses. Il avait plu la veille et le terrain de foot était couvert de flaques. Heureusement, il était suffisamment rapide pour ne pas se laisser avoir par les manœuvres de Vicky ! Elle seule était tombée tête la première sur le sol glissant.

Et sa mère avait alors décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Cela n'avait pas gêné Laurie le moins du monde, qui restait dans les petits gradins métalliques. Elle se contentait de prendre un livre quand madame Stanley les emmenait au terrain de sport, et elle préférait de loin lire chez elle, abritée du vent.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Harry courut dans sa chambre prendre des vêtements propres avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup rester dans des survêtements poisseux de sueur. Quand il redescendit au salon, il poussa un petit cri de joie.

- Bonjour, gamin, l'accueillit Rusard de sa voix bourrue, en levant les yeux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Oncle Rusard !

Harry lui retira brusquement le journal des mains pour l'étreindre.

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi, gamin. Et vu que ce sont les vacances à Poudlard, tu vas m'avoir un moment sur le dos.

- Tu viens habiter ici ? s'excita Harry.

- Mais non. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que deux chambres.

- Tu peux dormir avec moi, si tu veux, proposa Harry avec précipitation.

- Pour avoir les reins brisés, non merci ! déclina Argus de sa voix bourrue. J'ai passé l'âge de camper sur le sol. Mais je viendrai passer mes journées ici.

- Et tu apporteras des journaux et des magasines sorciers ? demanda Harry en agitant la _Gazette_ qu'il avait toujours en main.

- Si tu veux.

- Tu ramèneras _Sport Quidditch plus_ ? insista Harry, que les images animées des joueurs fascinaient.

- Et _Jolie Sorcière_ ? demanda Arabella depuis la cuisine.

- Seulement si Harry lit le _Financial Witch_ pour moi, répondit Rusard.

La grimace sur le visage d'Harry était éloquente.

- Mais il n'y a que des chiffres ! J'y comprends rien, moi !

- Eh bien il serait temps de t'expliquer. Comment veux-tu gérer ton coffre à Gringott's si tu ne t'intéresses pas un minimum à l'économie ?

- Beuh… grogna Harry. En plus, c'est écrit en tout petit…

- Tu sais, si tu veux aller à Serdaigle, tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus curieux.

- Mais je suis curieux ! Et même que… Serdaigle ? s'interrompit Harry. On dirait que tu veux que j'aille à Serdaigle, dit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- Ce sont de bons gamins, la plupart du temps. Ils sont polis et lisent beaucoup. Comme toi.

- Et pourquoi pas Gryffondor, comme mes parents ? demanda Harry, juste pour contredire son oncle.

- C'est une bonne possibilité aussi, commenta Arabella en les rejoignant avec deux tasses et une théière.

Elle servit Argus avant de se servir une tasse à son tour.

- Quoi que les Gryffondors soient parfois un peu turbulents… ajouta-t-elle.

- Ce sont des braillard, oui ! grogna le concierge. Mais je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'ils ont le cœur à la bonne place, eux. La plupart du temps, en tout cas.

- Est-ce que tu vas encore critiquer les Serpentards ? s'agaça Arabella, dont une partie de la famille était passée par là. Au moins, eux, ils sont malins. Ils réfléchissent avant d'agir.

- Mais ils détestent les Cracmols comme nous, insista Argus.

- Toutes les maisons de Poudlard rejettent les Cracmols, contra Arabella en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

- Et si je suis à Serpentard ? intervint finalement Harry, en constatant que le début de dispute entre les deux adultes avait tourné court.

- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, mon trésor. On sera heureux pour toi, quelle que soit ta maison. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'a dit ? Aucune maison n'est moins bien qu'une autre, quoi qu'en disent les gens.

Harry hocha la tête, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Poudlard, l'école dirigée par l'homme qui voulait le laisser chez les Dursley.

- D'ailleurs, Serpentard te permettra sans doute d'aller loin, reprit Arabella en jetant un œil à Rusard. Les plus ambitieux y vont. C'est un très bon moyen de commencer à te faire des relations influentes.

- Ah ! Figg ! Vas-tu cesser, avec cette maison ! s'énerva Argus, qui subissait le pire mépris de la part des jeunes Serpentards.

Harry reposa la Gazette pensivement, sans vraiment faire attention à la dispute qui se déroulait à côté de lui. Il avait l'habitude. Il était vrai que tante Ara et oncle Argus lui avaient expliqué les avantages et les défauts de chaque maison, qui variaient peu dans le temps. C'était ainsi. Chaque élève réparti s'efforçait de suivre la légende liée à sa maison.

Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de choisir entre la réflexion et l'action, la gentillesse et la défense des intérêts de ceux qui lui étaient chers, le travail académique et le sport… Il trouvait injuste de devoir choisir un trait de caractère et de l'exacerber pour être bien intégré à sa maison.

Quand le salon redevint silencieux, Harry croisa les bras avec défi.

- Moi, je veux aller dans toutes les maisons.

Arabella ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, ce qui évacua la tension qui régnait encore entre les deux adultes. Elle avait déjà entendu cette rengaine plusieurs fois. Mais Harry n'aurait de toute façon pas le choix : il grandirait guidé par la maison que le Choixpeau lui indiquerait.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu devras forcément choisir une seule maison.

Il le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui expliquait qu'il devait choisir. Seulement, s'il ne devait choisir qu'un trait de personnalité, il ne devait pas se tromper dans son choix. Et il n'avait pas encore décidé quelle serait la qualité la plus importante pour lui…

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 7 juillet 1991 (10 ans)<em>

Dudley espionnait son cousin et ses amies de loin. Les quatre enfants étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, ils semblaient rire beaucoup et la plupart des gens de Little Whinging disaient du bien d'eux. Au contraire, ils critiquaient sans cesse Dudley et sa bande et aucun enfant ne venait les voir de leur plein gré.

Dudley se sentait gros, laid, et il ne s'amusait pas beaucoup avec ses amis, quoi qu'il dise à ses parents.

Harry se mit brusquement à la poursuite de Vicky, qui lui avait sans doute lancé l'une de ses sempiternelles remarques piquantes. Vicky était la fille la plus sportive et bagarreuse que Dudley avait rencontrée. Et il était terriblement jaloux de son cousin. Harry glissa sur une motte de terre et tomba sur les fesses.

- Harry Potter !

La voix d'Arabella Figg, la folle aux chats, résonna dans le parc. Elle venait d'arriver avec un panier. Même de loin, Dudley reconnut sans peine l'air contrit que son cousin arborait quand il était pris à faire une bêtise. La vieille aux chats ne se laissa cependant pas attendrir et Dudley la vit lui faire la leçon. Quand elle termina, les trois amies d'Harry qui étaient juste à côté éclatèrent de rire. Son cousin devint tout rouge et la vieille aux chats lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Encore une fois, Dudley se sentit jaloux, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Arabella Figg, suivie des trois filles, s'installa au pied d'un arbre et elle étala une couverture devant elle. Elle sortit deux tartes de son panier et des jus de fruits. Finalement, elle fit signe à Harry et ce dernier courut les rejoindre, radieux. Comme elle, il s'assit à même le sol et tous partagèrent une part de gâteau.

Dudley grimaça et décida de rentrer chez lui. Lui aussi avait le droit de manger des tartes, après tout ! Sa mère lui en ferait une, s'il lui réclamait. Mais il se sentait quand même irrité. Agacé. Pourquoi ressentait-il sans cesse cette pointe de jalousie, quand il voyait son cousin ? Il n'avait même pas de parents et il semblait tout le temps joyeux !

Menaçant, il fit déguerpir un enfant qui ramassait son ballon sur le trottoir. Le gamin s'enfuit en courant, mais Dudley ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant.

Il rejoignit finalement sa mère dans le salon. Il se dandina un instant, sans qu'elle le remarque.

- Maman ? Est-ce qu'on peut aller pique-niquer dehors ?

- Mon dudlynouchet ! Tu es déjà rentré ? Je croyais que tu devais passer l'après-midi chez Piers ! Après tout, tu es tellement demandé par tous tes amis que je ne te vois presque plus.

Dudley sentit son énervement monter. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça, alors que sa mère semblait tant l'adorer ?

- Je veux faire un pique-nique à la place.

- En plein soleil ? Tu n'y penses pas, tu pourrais attraper du mal. Et manger à l'extérieur, dans la poussière, avec toutes ces bestioles dégoûtantes ! Non, mon dudlynouchet, tu seras mieux ici.

- Je veux pique-niquer ! exigea Dudley en rougissant de colère.

Il tapa du pied et sa mère sembla un peu flancher.

- Tu n'y penses pas Dudley. Que vont penser les voisins de nous ? Nous ne sommes pas des prolétaires ! Si tu veux, on peut aller au restaurant. A cette pizzéria que tu aimes tant…

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je veux un pique-nique ! cria-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? C'était injuste. Il voulait faire un pique-nique avec ses parents et il voulait que ses parents s'occupent de lui. Pour de vrai.

- D'accord, d'accord, mon Dudley. Nous irons pique-niquer demain, si tu veux.

Dudley avait remporté cette bataille, mais il se sentait toujours plus mal. Il monta bruyamment les escaliers, s'enferma dans sa chambre et balança sur le mur les premiers jouets qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il tapa du pied, frappa ses coussins, mais il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. Et sa mère ne vint même pas le voir pour le gronder de faire tant de bruit…

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 13 juillet 1991<em>

Pour une fois, son cousin était seul. Il était assis sur le muret à l'entrée du parc et lisait un épais livre qui tira une grimace à Dudley. En rassemblant tout son courage, ce dernier s'approcha. Toute la semaine, il avait cherché à comprendre. Pourquoi était-il si malheureux, alors qu'il était le chef d'une bande et que ses parents lui donnaient tout ce qu'il voulait ?

C'était tellement injuste.

Harry leva les yeux et prit à la fois un air méfiant et plein de défi. Son cousin ne fuirait pas devant lui pour quelques menaces, surtout s'il était seul, sans les filles qu'il voulait sans cesse protéger. Comme si Vicky avait besoin de lui !

- Euh… Salut.

Si son cousin avait été surpris, il avait le mérite de ne rien montrer.

- Hum… Il parait qu'on est cousins, dit-il.

Ouais… ça commençait mal. Il voulait un peu s'excuser pour sans cesse maltraiter Harry, mais il n'était pas doué pour ça. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il clamait qu'Harry était son cousin, mais qu'il ne voudrait de lui pour rien au monde. Alors Harry ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose de son approche.

- Il parait, oui. Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa-t-il néanmoins, sans perdre son air méfiant.

Mal à l'aise, Dudley grimpa sur le muret. Il balança les jambes, pour s'occuper et diminuer sa nervosité. Son cousin l'observait tellement attentivement que ça en devenait pesant. Il avait envie de s'énerver, ne sachant pas très bien comment gérer son malaise, mais il sentit brusquement comme une vague d'apaisement, accompagnée d'une étrange impression de fourmillement.

Il avait toujours cette sensation bizarre, quand il était proche d'Harry. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ses parents le traitaient d'anormal.

Dudley n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi son cousin était-il content de sa vie ? Comment avait-il fait pour être ami avec Vicky et les deux autres filles, alors que tout le monde le traitait en paria ?

- C'est un bon livre ? demanda Dudley, qui n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de lire autre chose que des bandes dessinées.

- J'aime bien, oui, répondit Harry. Ça raconte l'histoire d'une fillette qui découvre qu'elle est une sorcière et qui apprend à vivre dans son nouveau monde.

- Est-ce qu'elle a des verrues ?

- Pourquoi ? s'amusa Harry.

- Les sorcières sont toujours très laides, affirma Dudley.

- Mais non ! Elle est jolie. Elle ressemble à Vicky, répondit Harry sans savoir l'effet que ce prénom avait sur son cousin. Elle s'en sort très bien, mais elle pose trop de questions. Et comme elle a toujours été très curieuse, elle fait des enquêtes et elle résout des mystères. C'est très amusant.

- Vicky, elle… Pourquoi elle t'aime bien ? grogna Dudley, sa frustration reprenant le pas sur sa curiosité.

Un peu étonné, Harry ne sut pas comment répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. On est amis, c'est tout.

- Moi aussi, je peux devenir son ami ! s'exclama Dudley sur le ton du défi.

- Oui, je suppose, hésita Harry, qui avait du mal à comprendre ce que son cousin voulait.

Dudley se gratta la tête et serra un poing, une grimace de colère sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su expliquer ce qu'il avait dans la tête, ni ce qu'il ressentait. Et s'il voulait vaguement s'ouvrir à Harry, pour comprendre comment être heureux et avoir des amis amusants, il n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait peur qu'on se moque de lui. Et il avait horreur qu'on se moque de lui. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal d'être gros…

Harry l'observait toujours attentivement. Bien plus attentivement que ses parents l'avaient jamais fait. C'était troublant. Comme s'il pourrait lire en lui et lui apporter les solutions qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps.

De son côté, Harry sentait que Dudley avait un problème. Il n'était cependant pas aussi doué que sa tante pour comprendre le cœur et les motivations des gens. Son cousin s'adressait à lui civilement – ce qui était déjà une preuve qu'il n'était pas dans son état habituel – et il semblait avoir besoin de parler. Il devait donc l'amener à Ara.

Cela faisait de toute façon des années qu'elle voulait avoir une conversation avec Dudley.

- Pourquoi… hésita Dudley. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours l'air content ? Tu n'as plus de parents, pourtant, exposa-t-il sans aucun tact.

Harry pencha la tête, un peu pris par surprise. Les mots ne l'avaient pas blessé – il avait accepté que ses parents soient décédés – mais ils semblaient révélateur de quelque chose pour Dudley.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi ? proposa-t-il finalement, sans vraiment répondre à la question.

Dudley le regarda, indécis. Ses parents critiquaient toujours la vieille aux chats. Ils affirmaient qu'elle aussi était _bizarre_… Cependant, il était venu pour comprendre. Et même si parler à son cousin lui avait déjà demandé beaucoup de courage et que les fourmillements n'avaient pas cessé, il se sentait étrangement en confiance auprès de lui. Il se sentait donc prêt à aller encore un peu plus loin.

- D'accord.

Harry sauta du muret, suivi par Dudley, puis ils marchèrent côte à côte sur le trottoir. Harry continuait à l'observer à la dérobée. Certains voisins se demanderaient sûrement ce que faisaient les deux enfants ensemble, mais Harry avait toujours trouvé dommage de ne pas être plus proche de son cousin.

Ils auraient pu être de très bons amis, s'il avait été un peu plus gentil et si son oncle et sa tante biologiques ne le haïssaient pas tant.

Soudain, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était certain d'avoir compris une partie du problème. Pourquoi Dudley était-il venu le voir avec cet air perdu et fatigué ? Parce qu'il était certainement difficile de s'épanouir avec des parents étranges et haineux comme les siens.

Quand les enfants apparurent près du portail du jardin, Arabella eut l'air pour le moins surpris. Elle abandonna ses cisailles, auxquelles Dudley jetait un regard inquiet, puis elle retira ses gants de jardinage.

- Tatie, entama immédiatement Harry, je te présente Dudley, mon cousin.

Arabella haussa les sourcils en regardant Dudley et Dudley fronça les siens en soutenant le regard d'Arabella.

- Bonjour, Dudley, l'accueillit-elle sèchement.

Elle n'appréciait pas les voyous et supportait mal l'attitude que le garçon avait eue envers son fils pendant des années. Harry était un peu embarrassé : il ne savait pas exactement comment présenter le problème sans froisser la susceptibilité de son cousin, qui n'avait pas un caractère facile.

- Euh… Je crois que Dudley a des questions pour toi…

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Dudley en se tournant vers Harry, le front plissé de concentration.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir des questions pour la vieille aux chats…

- Tu sais, insista Harry. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais heureux. Ben voilà. Je te présente ma tante.

Dudley regarda à nouveau Arabella, perplexe cette fois.

La vieille femme se tourna un instant vers Harry, qui lui fit signe que Dudley n'était pas heureux, avant de lui sourire avec malice. Une étincelle de compréhension fit briller le regard d'Arabella. Elle avait souvent dit à Harry que son cousin ne devait pas être heureux, élevé comme il l'était. Et il était temps que Dudley apprenne et grandisse.

Harry jeta un œil à Dudley, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, un air toujours perplexe sur le visage.

Dudley ne comprenait pas encore que ses parents à lui n'étaient peut-être pas de bons parents, mais Harry était certain que c'était la piste à creuser pour le mal-être de Dudley. Harry, lui, n'aurait échangé sa tante pour rien au monde – et certainement pas pour une famille certes biologique, mais haineuse.

- Je vois, se contenta de dire Ara en approchant.

Son ton s'était adouci, même si son visage restait plus strict et sévère que d'habitude.

- Est-ce que tu veux entrer, Dudley ? Nous serons mieux pour discuter.

Dudley ne semblait pas enthousiaste, mais il voulait comprendre. Il voulait être heureux comme son cousin, avoir des amis comme ceux de son cousin. Il voulait faire autre chose que se battre avec Vicky et peut-être même partager un pique-nique et des rires joyeux, dehors, sur une grande nappe.

- Harry, tu veux bien rester dehors, le temps que je parle à ton cousin ?

- Bien sûr, tatie ! s'exclama Harry.

Il les regarda entrer dans la cuisine puis se percha sur le muret du jardin, comme il aimait le faire quand il lisait un livre. Et puis, il voulait le finir avant que Cassie revienne : elle lui avait affirmé que le livre lui plairait et Harry tenait à lui dire qu'elle avait eu entièrement raison.

Bien plus tard – Harry n'avait pas la notion du temps, quand il s'immergeait dans une histoire – la porte de la cuisine se rouvrit et Dudley ressortit, accompagné de sa tante. Ara avait l'air satisfait et son cousin avait simplement l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré.

Harry descendit de son perchoir et les rejoignit.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda Harry timidement.

Dudley acquiesça sans un mot. Ara se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, si tu as besoin de parler ou si tu veux simplement trouver un coin tranquille. Mais n'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite.

Encore une fois, Dudley acquiesça sans parler, les yeux baissés.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant, proposa finalement Arabella. Je ne voudrais pas que ta maman s'inquiète. Harry va t'accompagner.

Dans un mouvement spontané dont il aurait un peu honte plus tard, Dudley enlaça Arabella très fort.

- Merci, madame Figg, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il se retourna ensuite et courut jusqu'au portail en se dandinant légèrement.

- Le premier qui arrive devant chez moi a gagné ! lança-t-il à Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus enthousiaste et joyeuse que d'habitude.

- Hé ! Tu triches, attend ! s'exclama Harry à son cousin, déjà un peu plus loin.

Alors qu'il allait s'élancer à sa poursuite, Arabella le retint par l'épaule.

- Attend Harry. Je veux que tu saches que je suis fière de toi. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était très bien, digne d'un gentleman. Tu n'as pas cherché à rendre à Dudley le mal qu'il t'a fait, mais tu l'as aidé.

Harry se rengorgea, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait rendre sa famille fière.

- Ce pauvre enfant est déboussolé, ajouta Ara en regardant au loin. Il n'a pas de modèle. Tu as bien agi.

Un modèle… C'était une idée à creuser…

- Merci tatie, répondit finalement Harry avec enthousiasme, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son cousin.

Il n'était pas inquiet. Il allait rattraper Dudley. Il était, après tout, l'un des enfants les plus rapides de son âge…

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 21 juillet 1991<em>

- C'est nous ! s'exclama Harry en entrant à la suite de Cassiopée.

Harry portait dans les bras plusieurs plantes que Cassiopée l'avait aidé à récolter, non loin du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. On pouvait trouver là-bas de nombreuses plantes magiques communes, ce qui expliquait l'installation de plusieurs familles sorcières à proximité.

Harry était maculé de traces de terre et d'herbe, mais il était indéniablement joyeux. Il adorait récolter des plantes qui lui seraient utiles plus tard, pour faire des potions. Il n'avait jamais oublié la dragoncelle de Cepheus et l'importance des potions pour guérir les Cracmols et les sorciers.

- Je vais à la remise ! lança-t-il à sa tante, en passant dans la cuisine.

Arabella secoua la tête avec un sourire. Harry s'était beaucoup calmé, depuis un ou deux ans, mais mettre les mains dans la magie suscitait toujours son enthousiasme.

Cassiopée le suivit dans le jardin, pour vérifier la manière dont il disposerait les plantes. Les fleurs et les feuilles devaient sécher avant d'être utilisables, mais pas n'importe comment.

Dehors, Harry retrouva son cousin en pleine séance d'étirements avec Argus. Ils venaient sans doute de terminer une des séries d'exercices que son oncle utilisait pour rester en forme.

Dudley était en admiration totale devant les capacités de combat du Cracmol, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser Harry. Certes, Dudley et lui s'étaient énormément rapprochés, en à peine quelques jours, mais il était largement surclassé par son oncle.

Argus apprenait les bonnes manières à Dudley, en même temps qu'il lui donnait quelques cours de self-défense. Depuis que Dudley avait assisté à une séance d'entrainement entre Cepheus et lui, quelques jours auparavant, il était littéralement admiratif des deux hommes. Mais plus d'Argus que de Cepheus, qui lui faisait encore un peu peur.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, gamin, le salua Rusard, avant de ranger ses poids dans un sac.

- Bonjour Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Dudley, un peu pantelant après sa séance d'entrainement.

- Je vais faire sécher des fleurs dans la remise, répondit Harry avec un naturel déconcertant.

Cassiopée lui ouvrit la porte et il étala ses prises sur l'établi de bois qui en avait vu d'autres.

Dudley haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris que son cousin s'adonne à cette activité de fille, mais il haussa finalement les épaules et suivit Argus dans la maison. Harry était bizarre, mais il l'aimait bien quand même, alors il ne dirait rien.

Pendant ce temps, Cassiopée terminait de prodiguer ses conseils sur la manière de disposer certaines espèces qu'il n'avait pas encore manipulées. Finalement, quand tout fut prêt, elle le félicita. Il avait enfin appris la délicatesse, ce qui était en soi un énorme progrès.

- Maintenant, conclut-elle malicieusement, tu voudrais peut-être aller te laver. Je sais que Rose va arriver dans moins de dix minutes.

- Mais ! protesta Harry. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

Et il se précipita vers la maison en courant. Derrière lui, Cassiopée ferma la porte avec un petit rire.

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 22 juillet 1991<em>

Harry jura, énervé contre lui-même. Il avait réussi à échapper à Billy Block et Bryan Furson, mais il avait couru tout droit dans le reste de la bande et il était maintenant encerclé par cinq garçons plus grands que lui. Il risquait d'avoir du mal à se dépêtrer de la situation, cette fois.

Il tenta plusieurs fois de se concentrer pour transplaner chez sa tante, comme l'année précédente, mais il n'y parvint pas. Finalement résigné, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Il ne laisserait pas ces brutes gagner cette petite victoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Big D, le monstre ? demanda Piers d'un ton menaçant. Il refuse de venir traîner avec nous et il passe tout son temps chez la vieille aux chats. Tu lui as forcément fait quelque chose.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a compris que votre compagnie laissait à désirer ? le provoqua Harry avec morgue. Peut-être qu'il avait envie d'avoir enfin une conversation intelligente.

Visiblement, sa proposition ne plaisait pas aux cinq garçons.

- Tu te crois malin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Piers, vexé. Mais tu feras moins ton malin, quand tu retourneras pleurer dans les jupes de la vieille aux chats, fit-il d'un air que se voulait menaçant.

Harry le trouvait surtout idiot, mais il se tut. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas remporter cette bataille, de toute façon. Il allait simplement essayer de se défendre le mieux possible. Si seulement son cousin était là, pour l'aider…

Les premiers coups échangés furent brouillons, comme si l'ancienne bande de Dudley ne savait plus comment se coordonner, sans son chef. Harry en profita pour placer quelques coups vicieux, même s'il était lui-même un peu meurtri.

Piers, qui était le plus énervé de tous, se jeta finalement sur Harry par derrière, de tout son poids. Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, tout occupé à se défendre contre Billy et Bryan. Il chuta vers l'avant et se réceptionna mal sur son poignet, laissant échapper malgré lui un cri de douleur.

Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de Piers et se releva précipitamment, mais il voyait un peu flou, à cause des larmes et de la douleur. Il serra cependant les dents et recula de quelques pas, pour se mettre dos au mur. Il allait vraiment avoir du mal à s'en sortir sans plus de blessures, si personne ne venait interrompre les petits durs.

- Laissez-le tranquille ! tonna la voix pourtant juvénile de Dudley.

Il était rouge, un peu essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru jusqu'ici. C'était peut-être le cas, songea Harry, pour une fois heureux de voir son cousin arriver.

- Dudley ! s'exclama Piers en lui ouvrant les bras. Te revoilà ! Tu veux ta part ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

Et il s'avança vers Harry les poings en avant, prêt à frapper.

- J'ai dit : laissez-le tranquille ! recommença Dudley, menaçant.

Il se précipita en avant et poussa Piers loin de son cousin.

- Je savais que le monstre t'avait fait quelque chose ! s'exclama ce dernier, rageur. Si tu es de son côté, alors on va te faire ta fête aussi !

- Je vous attends, répliqua Dudley avec un rictus.

Il se posta devant son cousin et se mit dans l'une des positions qu'il avait apprises avec Argus Rusard.

Piers, qui avait repris le rôle de chef en attendant le retour de Dudley, ordonna à tout le monde d'apprendre à Dudley « les bonnes manières ». Harry se posta à côté de Dudley et la mêlée qui s'en suivit fut l'une des plus désordonnées. Mais Dudley, qui mettait tout son poids dans ses coups, s'en sortait finalement mieux que tout le monde.

Après être mal retombé et s'être foulé la cheville, Piers décida qu'il était plus sage de s'enfuir. Il fallut peu de temps pour que le reste de la bande, mal en point, déguerpisse à son tour.

Harry et Dudley échangèrent un regard et, malgré la douleur, laissèrent échapper un petit rire de soulagement. Dudley avait le T-shirt déchiré, des traces de griffure sur les bras et un début de bleu au menton, où Piers avait réussi à l'atteindre une fois.

Harry était dans un pire état. Il avait la lèvre fendue et son nez saignait un peu. Il avait une étrange marque violette qui s'étalait sur sa pommette et son poignet gauche était deux fois plus gonflé que le droit. Il avait aussi très mal à la jambe, où il avait reçu plusieurs coups de pieds de Billy Block.

- Viens, je vais t'aider, proposa Dudley.

Harry s'appuya sur lui et ils cheminèrent lentement jusqu'à la maison d'Arabella.

- Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? demanda finalement Harry, que cette question taraudait.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Dudley. J'avais l'impression de t'entendre m'appeler, alors que tu n'étais pas là. C'est parce que tu es bizarre, c'est tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry eut un petit rire, mais s'interrompit vite. Ses côtes étaient un peu douloureuses. En soi, les garçons de l'ancienne bande à Dudley n'étaient pas forcément très forts, mais les coups avaient été nombreux et ils se faisaient désormais bien ressentir.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, Dudley. Merci.

- De rien, cousin, répondit Dudley, qui se sentait bien malgré les coups reçus. Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'aide si tu ne sais pas te débrouiller tout seul !

- Et tu étais parfait pour ça. Je crois que je devrais t'appeler plus souvent, si je me retrouve encore dans une situation comme celle-là.

- N'hésite pas, cousin. Je serai là, promit Dudley en redressant les épaules, le regard au loin.

Il sentait les fourmillements étranges d'Harry plus fort que d'habitude, mais il se sentait aussi comme si on lui avait donné un but, une direction à suivre qui ne le laissait pas inquiet et mal comme avant.

Alors que la maison d'Ara était en vue, on entendit soudain un cri de rage.

- Dursley ! cria Vicky en courant vers eux. Lâche Harry immédiatement ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

Surpris, Dudley s'arrêta net et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il leva son bras libre devant lui pour se protéger du coup de poing que Vicky s'apprêtait visiblement à lui lancer. C'est Harry qui arrêta son amie.

- Arrête Vicky ! Dudley ne m'a rien fait ! Au contraire, il m'a sauvé de sa bande.

Vicky baissa le bras, méfiante.

- Sauvé ?

- Promis, répondit Harry en s'appuyant un peu plus sur son cousin. Sans lui, je serais vraiment mal à l'instant.

Finalement, le visage de Vicky se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Alors merci, Dudley, dit-elle en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Puis elle s'installa de l'autre côté d'Harry, pour l'aider à garder un bon équilibre. Dudley, lui, décida qu'il se sentait définitivement bien dans sa peau et que ce n'était pas si mal d'être lui, finalement.

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 24 juillet 1991<em>

- Je suis rentré ! s'exclama Harry comme à son habitude, alors qu'il poussait la porte de la maison de sa tante.

Arabella sortit de la cuisine avec une grosse enveloppe de papier épais dans les mains. Elle semblait triste et Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'était ce courrier.

- Tu l'as reçu ce matin, mais tu étais déjà parti avec les filles, expliqua la Cracmole avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Harry saisit l'enveloppe tendue et l'ouvrit avec un air particulièrement sérieux. Arabella se pencha légèrement sur son épaule, pour lire en même temps que lui. La lettre disait qu'il était attendu à Poudlard à la rentrée et elle était accompagnée d'une liste de livres. Il était également précisé que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher pour l'accompagner sur le chemin de Traverse et lui permettre de faire les achats nécessaires.

- On va venir me chercher le 31 juillet, commenta Harry.

- J'ai vu. Juste pour ton anniversaire de 11 ans…

Harry ressentait toute l'inquiétude et toute la tristesse de sa tante. Elle avait toujours dit que ce serait difficile de le voir partir à Poudlard après avoir profité de cette vie de famille si longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tatie, lui dit Harry d'une voix douce. Tu as été la meilleure maman du monde et je sais que grâce à ton enseignement, je te rendrai fière. Je te le promets.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en partant ;) Je vous dis à tout bientôt pour la suite. ^^<p>

Lena.


End file.
